Isekai wa Smartphone DxD
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Issei cayera en el mundo de Isekai wa smartphone en lugar de Touya (IsseixHarem) (Sin la aparicion de touya) (Issei Op) (corrección del cap 3)
1. Prólogo

-Odio ser portador de malas noticias, pero lamento decir que estás muerto

-¿EH?

El viejo inclinó la cabeza ante mí. Allí estábamos, en un mar de nubes. Se extendían hasta donde el ojo podía ver, tal vez incluso más lejos que eso. En medio de todo, estábamos sentados juntos en un pequeño cuadrado de tatamis. Cuatro y medio tatamis, para ser precisos. Era una simple habitación pequeña, aunque esa descripción era un ajuste suelto, ya que carecía de paredes y techo y flotaba en las nubes. Estaba amoblada con una pequeña mesa de té, un juego de cajones, una vieja TV CRT, y un teléfono antiguo. Todo era muy clásico, si nada más.

Pero todo esto aparte, regresando al Señor Dios. O al menos, el hombre decía ser Dios. Este tipo Dios afirmó que yo había muerto en un accidente hecho por él. Pero honestamente, para un hombre que ha experimentado estar muerto, ciertamente no me sentía muy sin vida.

Así recordé, yo Hyodou Issei estaba herido de muerte gracias la flecha recibida de Shalba cuando fui a perseguirlo para traer a Ophis dandole las ultimas palabras de que confiara en el grupo Gremory y llevándose a Ascalon con ella para entregarla y que fuera de utilidad ya sea para Kiba o Irina, ya llendose, pude despedirme de Draig pero senti como me teletrasportaba a lo que parecia un parque y ver un rayo

-Temo decir que he cometido un pequeño error cuando dejé caer un rayo en el mundo de abajo. En verdad, lo siento por mi error. Nunca intenté golpear a nadie … ¡las posibilidades de que suceda son tan bajas para empezar! Realmente, no puedo disculparme lo suficiente

-¿Así que el rayo marcó un golpe crítico, que me mató? Bueno, después de todo iba a morir por el veneno de Samael-dije. para pensar-Entonces … ¿este es el Cielo? no ademas si fuera el cielo estaria Michael-San

-Ah, no. Esto está actualmente muy por encima del cielo. Es donde viven todos los Dioses. Podrías llamarlo el Reino Divino, supongo que esta mas arriba de donde habitaba lo que ustedes llaman Dios Biblico. En realidad soy el Dios de Dioses y tuve que convocarte aquí. Los seres humanos ordinariamente no pueden ni soñar el venir aquí, sabes. Ahora, um, Hy … Hy-od-ou

-Ah, Hyodou. Hyodou Issei. Issei es mi nombre de pila

-Sí, sí, joven Issei-El Viejo Dios se dirigió a mí mientras nos servía una taza de té.

Oh, mira eso. Mi tallo de té está erguido. Suerte para mí, pensé.

-Joven Issei, ¿no estás un poco tranquilo en esta situación? Estás muerto. Pensé que habrías estado más en pánico, o incluso furioso

-Soy un hombre que ha muerto en mas de una ocasion, pero supongo que esta es la definitiva sin embargo, hay algo que debo decir es que yo iba a morir de todos modos pero usted se adelanto pero aun asi no voy que apuntar con los dedos sobre ello

-Esa es una perspectiva bastante filosófica, ademas de ser alguien muy honesto

Aun así, nunca pensé que moriría a los 16 años despues de todo los demonios viven miles de años…aunque no tome la virginidad de Rias.Tomé un sorbo de té mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente.Ah, delicioso.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucede después? ¿Volvere a nacer o algo asi?

-Oh no. ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Todo esto fue culpa mía, y con mucho gusto me responsabilizaré de ello. Serás resucitado en un momento, no te preocupes por eso. Pero…-Dios tropezó con sus palabras por un momento.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba mal.

-Sin duda puedo regresarte a la vida, pero no puedo simplemente devolverte de donde viniste. Hay reglas sobre este tipo de cosas, ¿entiendes? Una vez más, permíteme que me disculpe profundamente por esta situación … Ahora, al grano

-Vamos-dije, alentadoramente.

-Es posible concederte una vida en un mundo diferente. Una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, por así decirlo. Por supuesto, entenderé si no te gusta la idea, pero…-

-Suena bien para mí

-… ¿Lo es?- Encontrando su apología sin fin siendo cortada, la cara de Dios estaba ahora casi cómicamente en blanco.

-Si esa es la forma en que tiene que ser, entonces eso es todo lo que hay que hacer- Estoy honestamente feliz de tener otra oportunidad despues de todo me pregunto ¿si sere una clase de ser que siempre revivira?

-Realmente eres un joven increíble … Definitivamente podrías haber hecho algo de ti mismo si aún estuvieras vivo allí … Por favor, perdona mi descuido- El pobre viejo Dios se veía muy oprimido de hecho. Yo era muy cercano a un abuelo que contaba historia y yo iba todos los dias a escucharlas hasta que fue arrestado por que dichas historias eran sobre tetas y se las contaba a los niños

Sabía que era una tontería, pero definitivamente empatizaba con él. Además, estaba hablando con un Dios de Dioses. Nunca había sido muy religioso, pero despues de todo habia conocido que eran reales y habia conocido a muchos no puedo estar exigiendo que los Dioses hagan todo bien de nuevo. Me sentí muy triste por nunca poder volver a ver a mi familia o amigos tambien a las chicas en especial a Rias despues de todo por fin me habia confesado, pero esta situación no era algo que pudiera arreglarse culpando a Dios después de todo el Dios biblico estaba muerto. Mi madre me dijo que fuera una buena persona, el tipo de persona que perdonara a otras personas cuando cometieran errores. Despues de todo, los Dioses eran gente también.

-Al menos, permíteme compensarte de alguna manera. Se me permite concederte pequeños favores como ese … ¿Te viene alguna cosa a la mente?

-Hm … bueno, me has puesto en el lugar- Ser capaz de ir a casa sería bueno, pero eso estaba en contra de las reglas. Como tal, no tuve más remedio que pensar en otra cosa. Algo que podría ser de utilidad para mí en el nuevo mundo.

-El mundo al que me envías … ¿qué clase de lugar es?

-Ah, en comparación con tu mundo no estan desarrollado como ahora. Hm… en tu mundo sería el de la Edad Media, ¿no? Supongo que está cerca de ese nivel, desde el punto de vista social. ¡Bueno, la mitad al menos! Varía un poco según la ubicación

Bueno… eso fue ciertamente una caída en cuanto a la calidad de vida se refiere. Escuchar eso me hizo sentir un poco preocupado. ¿Podría realmente sobrevivir sólo siendo arrojado a ese tipo de paisaje sin saberlo, a defenderme por mí mismo?Oh, eso es todo, me di cuenta.

-Hay dos cosas

-¿Oh? ¿Ahí está? Dímelo y veré qué se puede hacer.

-Primero me gustaria si pudiera tener mis poderes que tenia o almenos la Booster Gear junto a Draig

-Lamento decirte esto pero, ya tiene nuevo poseedor, pero no te preocupes despues de todo puedo crear una copia exacta de el

-Enserio muchas gracias, y lo segundo es esto, ¿puedes hacerlo así que puedo usarlo mientras estoy allí?-Mostré el artículo que deseaba de mi bolsillo del uniforme. Un objeto similar a una pequeña placa de metal, ¡el dispositivo conocido como el todopoderoso teléfono celular! Bueno, realmente, era sólo mi smartphone.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, supongo que es posible … tendría que imponer algunas restricciones sobre su uso, sin embargo, si es eso es aceptable

-¿Cómo qué?

-No serás capaz de comunicarte directamente con nadie a través de este. En términos más simples, debo decir que no puedes usarlo para interactuar con tu antiguo mundo. No enviarás mensajes de texto, no publicarás en sitios web y no harás llamadas salientes. Sin embargo, seguirás siendo capaz de observar, explorar y utilizar las funciones de búsqueda y demás. Qué más … Oh, te daré mi número de teléfono también

-Suena bien para mí- Toda la información de mi antiguo mundo lo haría de un arma poderosa además de tener el poder de Draig. No sabía exactamente cómo es ese mundo pero conocimientos y poder seguro sobreviviré a ese mundo

-Voy a vincular la batería directamente a tu magia para mantenerlo cargado en todo momento. No tendrás que preocuparte de que se le acabe la energía.

-Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir magia? Lo siento pero practicamente no se usar magia o acaso ¿Me estás diciendo que la gente de mi nuevo mundo puede lanzar hechizos y cosas así?

-Bueno, sí. No tengas miedo, deberías ser capaz de usarla libremente a su debido tiempo

Iba a convertirme en un mago. Asombroso. Realmente iba a ser un mago cuando comenzara una vida en otro mundo ademas del poder de Draig

-Todo bien, entonces. Deberíamos actualmente ver cómo volver a ponerte en pie ahora, ¿eh?

-Gracias por todo esto, en serio

-De ningún modo. Toda esta situación fue el resultado de mi error, para empezar. Ah, hablando de eso, una última cosa- Dios gentilmente levantó su brazo hacia mí. Estaba envuelto en una cálida y suave luz por un momento.

-Sería muy trágico que fueras a morir de nuevo inmediatamente después de ser revivido, así que le he dado a todas tus habilidades básicas un pequeño aumento. Tu cuerpo será más fuerte, tu mente más nítida, y así sucesivamente. De cualquier manera, debería ser considerablemente más difícil de morir esta vez. ¡Bueno, a menos que algún tonto viejo Dios deje caer un rayo en tu cabeza! o te envenenen- El amable viejo sonrió irónicamente. Y me encontré sonriendo también

-No podré hacer mucho por ti directamente una vez que estés en el mundo de abajo. Así que considérelo un pequeño presente de mí parte

-Gracias de nuevo

-Puede que no pueda interferir demasiado con los reinos de abajo, pero siempre puedo ofrecerte consejos si lo necesitas- Dios señaló mi teléfono mientras hablaba.

Esto sería un poco difícil. No podía llamar a Dios todas las noches preguntando cómo hacer esto o aquello, así que pensé que debía contenerme de llamarlo a menos que la situación fuera particularmente grave aunque ahora que lo pienso Draig estara conmigo asi que no estaremos en problemas

-Bueno, entonces, hasta la próxima vez-Dios me vio con una santa sonrisa y pude ver una luz que me cegó por unos momentos

Fin del capítulo

Diganme que les parece este crossover de Issei en el mundo de Isekai wa smartphone por cierto lo aclaro de una vez no aparecera Touya


	2. Nuevo mundo

Volví a mis sentidos, tumbado de espaldas mirando al cielo. Las nubes estaban flotando suavemente, y pude oír el canto de los pájaros en la distancia.

Me levante, notando que mi cuerpo no me dolía nada. Mientras observaba mis alrededores, note montañas y llanuras a todo mí alrededor. Pude ver un gran árbol en la distancia. Además, pensé que podría haber un camino cerca de él.

No había error, estaba en otro mundo.

-Creo que solo caminaré por el camino y veré si me encuentro con alguien

Con mi punto de control a la vista, me puse en camino hacia el gran árbol. Al llegar tuve una mejor vista. ¡Estaba en lo correcto! Había un camino cerca.

-Ahora… izquierda o derecha, esa es la cuestión- Pensé en mis opciones debajo de la sombra del gran árbol. El punto de referencia más cercano se veía a mi derecha a una hora caminando. A la izquierda, pude distinguir un pueblo. Probablemente estaba a ocho horas caminando…. Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, mi Smartphone empezó a sonar. El nombre del que estaba registrado era "Dios"

-¿Hola?

-¡Ooh! ¡Conectó! Veo que has llegado sano y salvo- Pude oír la voz de Dios mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de mi oreja. Acabamos de separarnos, pero se siente como si estuviéramos hablando por primera vez.

-Se me olvidó mencionar una cosa. Los mapas, brújulas y similares de tu teléfono deben ser utilizables en este mundo ahora. ¡Espero que te sean de utilidad!

-Wow, ¿enserio? Es el momento perfecto, en realidad. Estaba un poco perdido, y preocupado sobre a donde debería ir.

-Lo había supuesto. Podría haberte dejado fácilmente en medio de una ciudad, pero pensé en el pánico que provocaría. Había pensado que preferirías evitar eso, así que te he dejado fuera donde nadie te viese en su lugar. Por supuesto, eso trae el problema de estar perdido en medio de la nada

-He, si- Respondí con una sonrisa algo torcida. Era natural que estuviera perdido. No tenía un destino, una ciudad natal, o incluso algún conocido.

-Si sigues tu mapa, deberías ser capaz de llegar a la ciudad más cercana sin incidentes. Da tu mejor esfuerzo ahí afuera. Por cierto trata de invocar al dragón ya que aun no se si tendra todos sus recuerdos sin mas. Adiós

-Lo haré. Hasta luego- Cuando terminó la llamada, fui atrás a la pantalla de inicio, localicé la aplicación del mapa, y la abrí. Mi localización estaba desplegada en el centro del mapa. Un camino se alargaba a la derecha junto a ese punto. Este debía haber sido el camino que estaba observando. Haciendo zoom más lejano, me di cuenta de una ciudad al oeste. Era…. ¿Reflet? La ciudad de Reflet.

-Bien, supongo que hacia allí me dirigiré- Encendiendo una simple aplicación de brújula, me dirigí hacia el oeste.

Pero antes invoque a la Booster Gear para ver si funcionaba

*Boost*

-Draig ¿Me recuerdas?

-[¿Como es posible que sigas vivo?]

-Es una larga historia

-Dime ¿Recuerdas lo que paso al final?

-[Solo se que al final trate de separar tu alma de tu cuerpo pero fuimos teletransportados al parque, donde fuiste asesinado por un rayo antes de que la maldicion tocara tu alma]

-Ya veo, pero sabes ¿porque me teletransporte al parque?

-[Mas que teletransportarte, fuiste succionado por un hoyo de gusano, de la brecha dimensional, pero dejando eso de lado explicame ¿Donde estamos y escplicame la situación?]

-Entiendo tenemos tiempo te contaré mientras camino

Después de caminar por un poco, y explicarle la situacion de mi resurrección y de que conoci al Dios de Dioses, Draig estaba impresionado por que hubiera un Dios por encima de Ophis y Gran Rojo, pero también eso ayudaba a la teoría de que había más Dioses como cuando conocimos a Chichigami-Sama en la pelea contra Loki. Después de ponerlo al día con la situación volvi a ocultar la Booster Gear, y pensé sobre mi situación actual en este mundo. Para empezar, no tenía comida. Sin mencionar que tampoco tenía agua. Una vez que llegue a la ciudad, ¿entonces qué? No tenía dinero. Todavía tenía mi cartera, pero ¿Qué había de bueno en eso? ¿Había algún tipo de cambio para el dinero de mi país? Desde una perspectiva lógica, era todo inútil ahora. ¿Qué hacer….?

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, un sonido regular se acercaba por mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para comprobarlo, y vi algo en la distancia. Se dirigía hacia aquí, y parecía ser… un carruaje de caballos. No era tan lujoso como el de la familia Gremory, pero era generalmente algo que tú encontrarías con alguien montándolo dentro.

Este sería el primer contacto vivo en otro mundo. Piensa, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Intentar detenerlo? Podría preguntar para que me llevasen a la ciudad, pero decidí olvidar esa idea. ¿Por qué? Por una razón bastante simple.

Mientras el carruaje se acercaba, pude decir de una mirada que era un vehículo de clase alta. Su aspecto físico demostró que estaba magníficamente adornado y construido de la más alta artesanía. Incluso yo pude decir de una mirada que era el tipo de vehículo conducido por un noble. O al menos alguien rico o de alto estatus.

Si fuera a detener el carruaje sin más me encontraría con una frase como "¡Insolente bribón! ¡Te veré ahorcado por esto!" entonces no sería un asunto de risa. Decidí para mi mejor interés dar paso en su lugar, así que simplemente me moví a un lado del camino.

El carruaje me pasó, levantando una nube de polvo en su camino. Bien. Estaba agradecido por manejármelas para esquivar cualquier problema. Sin embargo, cuando me volvía para continuar caminando por el camino. Note que se había detenido un poco más adelante.

-¡Usted! ¡Si usted, el de allí!- Un hombre abrió la puerta del carruaje y salió. Él era un hombre mayor con pelo gris y un espléndido bigote. Vestía una elegante bufanda y manto. Un broche rosa brillaba en su pecho.

-Uhm, ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa…?- Claramente excitado sobre algo, el hombre se abrió paso hasta aquí. En alguna parte de mi mente, estaba simplemente aliviado de que parecía que estábamos hablado el mismo idioma pero surgio una nueva duda ¿seguia siendo un demonio? supongo que le preguntare los detalles a Draig. El hombre firmemente agarró mis hombros y me mantuvo en el sitio. Sus ojos vagaron por todo mi cuerpo como si saboreara lentamente algo. Es, espera… ¿qué? Esto podría ser malo…

-¡¿Do...Dónde en el mundo has conseguido estas ropas?!

-¿Perdón?- Me desconcertó, quedé completamente desconcertado por esa pregunta. El hombre estaba tan inmerso escaneando mi uniforme de escuela desde cada ángulo que ni siquiera prestó atención a mi confusión.

-Nunca he visto un diseño como este. Y la forma en que esto fue cosido… ¿Cómo podría haber sido hecho…? Hmm…

Y todo empezó a tener sentido. Para ponerlo simple, mi uniforme era raro. Tal vez nada igual existe en este mundo. En ese caso…creo que puedo aprovecharme de la situación

-Puedes tenerlo, si te gusta

-¡¿Estás seguro?!- El hombre del bigote mordió el anzuelo

-He adquirido estas ropas de un comerciante ambulante. Si prefieres tenerlos, no me importaría entregarlos. Sin embargo, eso me dará problemas, ya que no tengo nada más para vestir. Si usted fuera tan amable de llevarme a la ciudad y ayudarme a encontrar un nuevo set de ropa, estaría muy agradecido

Posiblemente no podría haberle dicho que mis ropas venían de otro mundo, así que fui forzado a decir una excusa. Si me las manejo para vender mis ropas y hacer un poco de dinero por ellas, tendría un problema resuelto. Además, me ayudaría a conseguir ropa que no destacase tanto. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por así decirlo

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sube abordo y acompáñame a la ciudad! Tendré ropa nueva preparada para ti a paso ligero. Puedes vender tu ropa actual una vez que me haga cargo

-Entonces tenemos un trato-Le contesté seriamente. El hombre del bigote estrechó firmemente mi mano en respuesta.

Después de eso, solo tomó tres horas en llegar a la ciudad de Reflet en carruaje. Durante el viaje, el hombre, se presentó como Zanac, agarro mi chaqueta y desplazo sus manos por ella muchas veces, examinándola hasta la última costura. Él se veía extremadamente interesado en la confección de la ropa. Una vez que supe de su trabajo, todo tenía sentido. Aparentemente Zanac trabajaba en la industria de la moda. Eso explica su reacción inicial y todo ese curioso comportamiento como Azazel-Sensei con los Sacred Gears. Hoy, también, parecía que había estado en su camino de regreso de una reunión de algún tipo.

En cuanto a mí, yo pase el tiempo mirando por la ventana del carruaje. El escenario de un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que era mi nuevo hogar.

Han pasado tres horas desde mi primer encuentro con Zanac. Después de un montón de balanceo y temblores, el carruaje llegó seguro a Reflet.

Un soldado, posiblemente algún tipo de guardián, nos recibió en la entrada para preguntarnos antes de dejarnos rápidamente pasar. Por su reacción, parece que Zanac es muy famoso.

El carruaje se sacudió fuertemente mientras procedíamos por las calles de la ciudad. Ya que los caminos eran de viejos adoquines se sacudió un poco. Continuando, nos abrimos paso hacia lo que parecía ser un distrito comercial próspero con muchas tiendas alineadas en fila. El carruaje paro en frente de una de esas tiendas.

-¡Hemos llegado! Ven ahora, vamos a darte ropa nueva- Hice como Zanac dijo y caminé por la calle. El letrero de la tienda tenía un diseño de aguja e hilo, pero la escritura de más abajo me había alertado de un hecho alarmante.

-No puedo leerlo…- No pude leer lo que estaba escrito en el cartel. Eso definitivamente no eran buenas noticias. Aunque también me confirmó que ya no era un demonio pero tenía el pensamiento de que estaría bien ya que era capaz de conversar normalmente, pero ese no parece ser el caso. Podría haber sido peor, supongo, ya que al menos soy capaz de conversar significa que puedo tener a alguien que me enseñe a leer y escribir. Primer día en otro mundo y ya tengo algo que estudiar… como si no hubiera bastado con el estudio intensivo para el exámen de promoción a Clase Media.

Zanac me llevó a la tienda, y varios de los empleados vinieron a saludarnos.

-¡Bienvenido, dueño!- Me sorprendió lo que dijeron.

-¿Dueño?

-Ah, yo manejo esta tienda. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Vamos a cambiarte! Alguien que escoja nueva ropa para este chico- Zanac me llevó a un vestuario, que era una pequeña habitación con una puerta, no solo una caja con una cortina que lo divide.

Después de eso, se apresuró de vuelta con una pila de ropa. Me quité mi chaqueta y camisa así pude empezar a cambiarme. Estaba vistiendo una simple camiseta roja debajo, que también pareció haber tenido interés a los ojos de Zanac.

-¡¿Puedo presionarte para que me vendas esa ropa interior también…?! El maldito canalla me dijo eso.

Al final, me hicieron vender hasta el último hilo. Todo incluyendo mis calcetines y tenis. Para cuando mis calzoncillos fueron puestos en su lista de demandas, me había cansado de esto. Entiendo cómo él se siente, solo deseo que él pudiera entender como yo me siento

La ropa y los zapatos que él había preparado para mí a cambio eran cómodos y fáciles de usar. No tengo quejas sobre ello. Pantalones negros y camiseta blanca, con una chaqueta negra por encima. Un traje elegante que tampoco era demasiado vistoso. Me gustó. No me haría destacar.

-Ahora, ¿Por cuánto me estas vendiendo tus ropas? No voy a ahorrar en gastos, por supuesto, pero ¿tenías algún precio en mente?

-Bueno… me temo que realmente no tengo una buena estimación en mente. Este no es mi campo de experiencia, usted ve. Solamente asumo que serían caros, pero… Para ser completamente honesto, estoy sin dinero ahora mismo

-Ya veo… Eso es algo triste de escuchar. Bueno entonces, ¿Cómo te suena diez piezas de oro?- Sin ningún conocimiento de la moneda de este mundo, no tengo manera de juzgar el valor de diez piezas de oro. Como tal, yo acepté.

-Suena bien

-¡Maravilloso! Bien, aquí tienes- Zanac contestó, claramente satisfecho por mi respuesta.

Diez piezas de oro tintinean en la palma de mi mano. Cada una era tan grande como una moneda de 500 yen, tenían grabado algo parecido a un león. Eran todos mis ahorros de vida. Algo que tengo que gastar cuidadosamente.

-Por cierto, usted no sabría dónde puedo encontrar algun lugar como una posada, ¿verdad? Me gustaría encontrar un lugar para descansar antes de que el sol se ponga

-¿Una posada, sí? Gire a la derecha cuando salga a la calle, luego siga la carretera. Deberías ver un cartel de la Posada Luna Plateada, no será difícil de encontrar- Incluso si encuentro el lugar, no podría saberlo porque no puedo leer… Bueno, no sería un problema ya que puedo ir preguntando a la gente de mientras.

-Lo tengo, gracias. Me pondré en camino entonces

-Muy bien. Si encuentras alguna ropa inusual, por favor traemela.

Me despedí de Zanac y dejé la tienda. El sol estaba todavía en lo alto del cielo. Tomé mi Smartphone y lo encendí. La hora parecía ser justo antes de las 2PM.

-Me pregunté esto en el carruaje, pero… la hora debe ser exacta también, ¿verdad…?- A juzgar por el sol, no debería ser demasiado inexacto al menos.

En ese mismo momento, Draig me dio una buena sugerencia. Encendí la aplicación del mapa. Mostró mi actual ubicación en el mapa de la ciudad, y por supuesto, los nombres de las calles y tiendas también se desplegaron. Ciertamente no me perdería ahora. Encontré la Posada Luna Plateada en la aplicación rápidamente. Oh, espera un minuto

Me di la vuelta y miré la tienda de Zanac. "…«REY DE LA MODA ZANAC» ¿Es en serio lo que dice el cartel?…." Me fui a la posada, todo mientras me sentía mal por el pobre Zanac y su terrible sentido de los nombres

Después de caminar por un rato, encontré el cartel de la Luna Plateada. El logo tenía el diseño de una luna creciente. Bastante estándar, todo a ser considerado. El edificio, el cual estaba hecho de ladrillos y madera, parecía que tenía 3 pisos de altura. En cualquier caso, ciertamente parecía bastante robusto.

Pasé por las puertas dobles. La habitación interior parecía un bar o un comedor con un gran mostrador a la derecha. A la izquierda, había escaleras que conducían hacia arriba.

-Bienvenido. ¿Está aquí por una comida, o es una habitación lo que desea?- La señorita detrás del mostrador me llamó. Su pelo rojo estaba atado en forma de cola de caballo y se veía bastante animada. Una mujer cerca de los 20, o eso creía.

-Ah, me gustaría rentar una habitación por favor. ¿Cuánto por una noche?

-¡Dos monedas de cobre! Las comidas están incluidas en el precio. Oh, también tendrá que pagar por adelantado

¿Dos monedas de cobre…? No podía decir si era caro o barato. Lógicamente era más barato que una moneda de oro, pero no podía adivinar cuantos de cobre componían una de oro.

Sin ninguna otra opción, tome una moneda de mi cartera y la puse en el mostrador.

-¿Cuántas noches puedo quedarme con esto?

-¿Qué quiere decir con cuantas? ¿Cincuenta, verdad?- Respondió, claramente irritada.

-¡¿Cincuenta?!

Me sentí estupefacto por la repentina mirada que me dio, la cual me hizo sentir que básicamente estaba diciendo ,"Hey, eres idiota o ¿No puedes contar?" o algo parecido. Así que… Una de oro equivale a cien de cobre. Diez de oro me permitiría quedarme por quinientas noches. Podría vivir cómodamente por un año y medio sin mover un dedo. Bueno, eso significa que tengo un montón de dinero, ¿verdad?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser?

-Emm… un mes de alojamiento, por favor.

-¡Muy bien! Un mes. No he tenido muchos clientes últimamente. Así que ahora mismo eres nuestro salvador. Haha, gracias. Estoy sin monedas de plata, así que solamente te daré cambio de monedas de cobre

La señorita tomo mi moneda de oro y me devolvió cuarenta monedas de cobre. Si ella agarro sesenta monedas de cobre, entonces eso significa que también en este mundo un mes eran aproximadamente treinta días. Entonces era bastante parecido a mi viejo mundo.

Con eso ordenado, de debajo del mostrador la señorita sacó lo que parecía ser un registro de hotel. Lo abrió delante de mí, y entonces me pasó una pluma.

-Bien, entonces. Si pudieras firmar aquí, por favor

-Oh, perdone… La cosa es que, no puedo escribir. ¿Podrías firmar por mí, por favor?

-¿Enserio? Bueno, está bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Es Hyodou. Hyodou Issei

-¿Hyodou? Es un nombre muy inusual

-Ah, espera, no. Mi nombre de pila es Issei. Hyodou es mi apellido…. Mi etto.., nombre de familia

-¡Ooh, vale! Tu nombre de pila y de familia están al revés. ¿Eres de Eashen?

-Emm… si, de alguna parte cerca de allí- No tenía ni la menor idea de donde diablos estaba Eashen, pero no podía venir con nada mejor ahora, así que lo deje como estaba. Me comprometí a mirar en el mapa más tarde para ver si podía encontrar Eashen en él.

-Muy bien. Su habitación está en el tercer piso, justo al final. ¡Se obtiene la mejor luz del sol de todas nuestras habitaciones! Aquí está su llave, asegúrese de no perderla. El baño está en el primer piso, y este es el comedor. Hablando de eso, ¿Comerás ahora?

-Oh, por favor. No he comido desde esta mañana

-Entonces, voy a preparar algo rápido. Puedes usar este tiempo para chequear tu habitación y descansar un rato

-Lo tengo, Gracias-Dije. Después agarre la llave de mi habitación, fui a las escaleras y subi hacia el tercer piso, y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un cuarto de 6 tatamis con una cama, un escritorio, una silla y un armario. Abrí la ventana y miré a la calle. La vista era muy agradable. También, era reconfortante ver a los niños corriendo y jugando alrededor.

Vigorizado, y sorprendentemente de buen humor, dejé mi habitación y la cerré con llave. Mientras me dirigía hacia abajo por las escaleras, me recibió un agradable olor.

-¡Aquí tienes! Siento la espera- Tome asiento en el comedor y la señorita me trajo la comida. Había algo de sopa, algo parecido a un sándwich, y una ensalada. El pan estaba un poco duro, pero era muy bueno para la primera comida que probaba en otro mundo. Incluso, delicioso que lo devoré todo.

Después, pensé en mi próximo curso de acción. Iba a estar en la posada por un tiempo, así que pensé que debería ir a hacerme una idea de los alrededores de la ciudad.

-Voy a dar una vuelta

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces, hasta luego- Después de que la posadera, la cual se llamaba Micah, me vio marchar, me fui para explorar el resto de la ciudad.

Siendo una ciudad en otro mundo, todo era inusual y fascinante. Mi mirada divagante hizo que algunas personas me miraran con ojos sospechosos, y cada vez que me daba cuenta de ese hecho, hacía que mi mirada vagara aún más. Continuar así me pondría en un bucle sin fin… Eso no era bueno.

Una cosa que note a cerca de la gente de esta ciudad era que muchas llevaban armas. Unos tenían espadas o hachas, otros tenían cuchillos, y unos pocos incluso llevaban látigos. Me pareció algo peligroso, pero me di cuenta de que así era en este mundo. Tomé nota para considerar comprar un arma para mí.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Necesito empezar a hacer dinero. No puedo vivir en este mundo sin una fuente de ingresos

Nunca hubiera pensado que estaría buscando trabajo tan pronto. Honestamente, habría sido agradable si yo tuviera una especialidad de algún tipo aunque no es que fuera muy bueno en la escuela

La única otra cosa que venía a mi mente era la música. ¿Acaso este mundo tenía intrumentos ? Bueno, incluso si había algunos alrededor, no era como si yo fuera un especialista en ello.

-¿Hmm?-De repente algo captó mi atención. Ruido… Incluso, voces. Ruidosas voces venían de uno de los callejones de la carretera principal. Sonaba como una discusión de algún tipo.

-Supongo que puedo comprobarlo- Con ese pensamiento me dirigí al callejón.

Cuando llegué al final del estrecho callejón, encontré cuatro personas. Parecía ser dos hombres teniendo una discusión con dos chicas. Ambos hombres parecían del tipo desagradable, toscos, pero las chicas eran excepcionalmente lindas.

Las chicas parecían ser de alrededor de mi edad, quizás más jóvenes. Las dos eran tan parecidas que casi pensé que había estado viendo doble. Me preguntaba, si tal vez, eran gemelas. Mirando de cerca ellas tenían sus diferencias. Parecían diferentes alrededor de los ojos, y una tenía el pelo largo mientras la otra lo tenía corto. Pero aun así, ellas tenían el mismo pelo plateado.

Ambas vestían la misma chaqueta negra y blusa blanca, pero la chica con el pelo largo llevaba pantalones cortos con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla, mientras la chica con el pelo corto llevaba una falda acampanada con medias negras. Era fácil decir que la chica de pelo largo estaba llena de energía, mientras la chica de pelo corto era más ordenada y compuesta.

-¡Esto no era lo que acordamos! ¡Ustedes dijeron que lo comprarían por una moneda de oro!- La chica de pelo largo gritó a los hombres, los cuales se quedaron sonriendo como si se burlaran de ella con arrogancia. Uno de los hombres tenía algo parecido a una cornamenta de ciervo hecha de cristal.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir? Dije que compraríamos la cornamenta de tu Ciervo de Cristal por una de oro si estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero mira aquí, ¡Hay un rasguño! Una cornamenta dañada solo vale una moneda de plata, así que eso es lo que estamos pagando. ¡Vamos, tómala y desaparece!- Una única moneda de plata rodó por el suelo hasta los pies de las chicas.

-¡Eso ni siquiera cuenta como un rasguño! ¡Nunca pensaste en darnos un trato justo, ¿verdad?!

La chica de pelo largo miró amenazadoramente hacia el hombre, mientras la chica de pelo corto se mordía el labio con frustración.

-Bien. No quiero tu dinero. Sólo devuélvanos la cornamenta- Dijo la chica de pelo largo y dio un paso adelante. Unos guanteletes desproporcionadamente grandes aparecieron en sus brazos mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

-Oh, me temo que no podemos hacer eso. Esto fue un trato justo ¿sabes? Nunca accedí a dártelo de vuelta...

-Ah, disculpa. ¿Tienes un momento?- Hablé, y los ojos de todos cayeron en mí. Las chicas se veían confusas, pero los hombres parecían casi listos para asaltarme.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, niño?- Uno de los hombres dijo con un gruñido.

-Ah, no usted. Me refiero a la chica de allá-Le contesto con calma.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- fue la única respuesta que obtuve de ella mientras ignoraba al hombre del ceño y llamé a la chica que estaba detrás de él.

-Me preguntaba si podrías venderme esa cornamenta por una moneda de oro- Por un momento se quedó estupefacta. Entonces mis palabras finalmente parecieron haberla alcanzado, y me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Trato hecho!

-¡Al infierno que lo es! No vayas vendiendo cosas que pertenecen a otras personas— De repente, la cornamenta de cristal se destrozó en pedazos en las manos del hombre. La piedra que había lanzado acertó al objetivo.

-¡¿Qu…?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

-¿Qué quieres decir? Soy libre de tratar a mis pertenencias como quiera. Oh, aunque supongo que no he pagado por ello todavía. Lo haré ahora

-¡Te mataré!- Uno de los hombres gritó mientras sacaba un cuchillo y cargaba hacia mí. Logré esquivarlo fácilmente prestando atención a sus movimientos. Por alguna razón solo sabía que sería capaz de esquivar su ataque despues de todo he peleado contra Dioses. Podía verlo todo, desde los movimientos del hombre hasta la trayectoria del cuchillo esta velocidad no era nada contra la de Kiba.

Aunque el que pueda ser tan poderoso siendo humano y no usar ni la Booster Gear, supongo que este tuvo que ser el resultado de uno de esos dones que Dios me había dado para reforzar mi cuerpo y mis sentidos. Me incliné y desde debajo barrí las piernas del hombre. Se derrumbó en el suelo boca arriba, y conduje mi puño en su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Gah…!-Se desmayó justo en el lugar donde lo había derribado con ese último gruñido. Parecía que el movimiento que había aprendido de Sairaorg-San era muy bueno.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me di cuenta de que el otro hombre estaba luchando contra la chica de pelo largo. Él se balanceo alrededor con un hacha, pero parecía no poder conseguir un buen golpe en ella y sus golpes se mantenían chocando con sus guanteletes. Cuando ella vio su oportunidad, la chica dio un paso adelante, rápido y lanzó un tremendo gancho derecho directamente a la cara del hombre.

Él colapso en el suelo con sus ojos vueltos hacia arriba. Alucinante.

Bueno… Si hubiera sabido que sería así de fácil, entonces tal vez no habría destrozado esa cornamenta de cristal… Realmente me arrepentí de hacerlo. Pero no tenía sentido lamentar las decisiones pasadas. Pensé en calmar la situación de forma pacífica eliminando la fuente de la discusión, pero parece ser que había sido un mal plan. Saqué una moneda de oro de mi cartera y fui a entregársela a la chica de pelo largo.

-Aquí, una moneda de oro

-¿Estas seguro? Quiero decir, nos has ayudado, pero...

-Está bien. Yo fui el que destrozó la cornamenta. No sería justo retirar mis palabras ahora

-En ese caso… gracias- Con eso, aceptó la moneda con su mano en el guantelete.

-Oh, y gracias por ayudarnos en ese momento. Soy Elze Silhoueska, y esta es mi joven hermana gemela, Linze Silhoueska

-…¡Muchas gracias!- La chica de pelo corto soltó esas palabras, se inclinó y me sonrió. Parecía que eran gemelas, tal como había pensado. La de pelo largo era Elze, y la de pelo corto era Linze. Fácil de recordar. Aunque todavía no podía distinguirlas excepto por el peinado y la ropa.

-Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei. Oh, uh, Issei es el nombre de pila

-Hmm… ¿Tu nombre y apellido están al revés? ¿Eres de Eashen?

-Ah… er, sí. En algún lugar alrededor de esa parte- Me encontré con la misma reacción que Micah de la posada, lo deje como estaba de nuevo. Todas esas reacciones, sin embargo, moví esos pensamientos de Eashen al frente de mi mente. Ahora más quería saber qué tipo de país era Eashen.

Después de los acontecimientos en el callejón, volvimos a la Posada Luna Plateada. Las chicas me habían dicho que estaban buscando una posada, así que las lleve conmigo. Micah estaba muy contenta cuando traje más clientes. Tanto que se notaba claramente en su rostro.

Ya que estábamos todos juntos de todos modos, decidimos compartir una comida. Hablamos mucho mientras comíamos la cena que Micah había hecho, y después de la cena tomamos un poco de té

-Oh, ya veo. Así que acabas de llegar a la ciudad también, eh, Issei- Hablé con Elze tomando un zumo de frutas. En mi caso, sin embargo, era más que acababa de llegar a este mundo más que a esta ciudad aunque no era el único ya que mi socio también me acompañaba.

-¿Y ustedes porque están aquí?

-Mira, vinimos aquí para entregar la cornamenta de un ciervo de cristal después de que esos individuos pusieran esa petición, pero fue también como viste. Quiero decir, su petición fue muy sospechosa, así que me figure que algo estaba mal, pero aun así…

-…Es por eso dije que no deberíamos aceptar su petición… Pero hermana, no me escuchaste…- Linze habló para reprender a su hermana mayor. Parecía ser la que tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros. Mientras, Elze parecía ser más de una personalidad salvaje. Al menos, así me parecían.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaron su solicitud si sabían que sonaba sospechosa?- Expresó mi duda a ellas. No podía de dejar de preguntarme por qué se habían molestado en intentar entablar cualquier tipo de negocio con personas tan extrañas como esos tipos.

-Una historia divertida, en realidad… Mira, acabábamos de vencer a un ciervo de cristal y conseguimos una de sus cornamentas cuando oímos que había alguien interesado en comprar una. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Bueno, viendo como fue, considerando que nos engañaron y… Supongo que de ahora en adelante solo aceptaremos solicitudes de ese tipo a través del gremio. Esperemos que de esa manera tengamos menos problemas- Elze bajó la mirada y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad para registrarte en el gremio, Linze?

-Esa es una buena idea. Después de todo, mejor prevenir que lamentar. Vayamos en algún momento mañana.

El gremio… Según lo que recordaba de los juegos, era algo así como un centro de servicio de empleo que daría trabajos a los aventureros. Tendrían un montón de misiones publicadas y completarlas te daría algo de dinero. Hmm…

-Si está bien con ustedes, ¿puedo acompañarlas mañana? También necesito registrarme en el gremio.

-¡Por supuesto! No veo por qué no.

-Sí… Podemos ir todos juntos…- Las dos aceptaron amablemente.

Muy bien. Me registraría en este gremio y vería si podría hacer algo de dinero trabajando a través de él. Esta podría haber sido mi oportunidad para ganar un ingreso estable que me permitiría vivir cómodamente.

Con todo eso decidido, los tres nos separamos, así que volví a mi habitación. Mi largo primer día en este mundo finalmente había llegado a su fin. También es cierto que fue un día ajetreado. Fui transportado a otro mundo, me hicieron vender mi ropa, busqué una posada para quedarme, ayudé a un par de chicas, y me metí en una pelea. Qué diablos fue todo eso para ser el primer día

Por el momento, decidí hablar con Draig sobre mi condición actual, pero me dijo que ya se encontraba investigando, pero tardaría un poco en saber los resultados después empecé a anotar todo lo que había sucedido en este día en mi Smartphone en lugar de un diario real. Después de eso, abrí algunos sitios de noticias e inspeccioné como iban las cosas en mi viejo mundo.

Oh, los Giants están ganado. Aww, esa banda va a disolver… que pena.

Apagué mi teléfono una vez que había encontrado un buen lugar para dejar de leer, y luego me arrastré hasta la cama. Me estaría registrando en el gremio al día siguiente, así que me preguntaba cómo sería… pero algo se cruzó por mi mente, ¿Como se encontraran Rias y las demas chicas?, espero y todo vaya bien. Pensamientos así pasaron por mi mente hasta que la somnolencia finalmente me alcanzó.

*Fin del Capítulo*

Bien así concluye este capítulo. Que les parece esta historia por cierto tambien les recomiendo que lean mi historia crossover de dxd y shinmai bueno ahora contestare los reviews del cap anterior

godseater28: primero hasta donde se y por cierto creo que lo que avance en el prologo fue hasta que inicio el opening del capitulo 1 xD y espero sigas leyendo la historia

EtheriasD: Gracias por el apoyo


	3. Gremio y Magia

El ruido electrónico de la alarma de mi Smartphone me hizo salir lentamente de mi cama. Luego me lavé la cara, me vestí y me dirigí hacia el comedor. Elze y Linze ya estaban despiertas y desayunando. Tome asiento y Micah trajo algo de comida para mí también. El menú de esta mañana era pan con jamón y huevos, sopa de verduras y una ensalada. Qué deliciosa manera de empezar el día.

Los tres salimos hacia el gremio tan pronto como habíamos terminado de comer. Estaba bastante concurrido ya que estaba justamente cerca del centro de la ciudad.

El primer piso del gremio estaba dispuesto como un restaurante. Era mucho más alegre de lo que pensé que sería. Lo había imaginado como un bar donde los rufianes andaban, pero parecía que mis temores eran falsos. La recepcionista nos recibió con una sonrisa encantadora cuando nos acercamos al mostrador.

-Uhm, nos gustaría registrarnos en el gremio, por favor

-De acuerdo entonces. No hay ningún problema. ¿Serían tres personas para registrarse, entonces?

-Sí. Los tres- Linze respondió.

-¿Es esta su primera vez en registrarse en el gremio? Si es así, puedo proporcionales una breve explicación del significado de registrarse con nosotros.

-Por favor, hágalo

La esencia de ello era que el gremio tomaría las solicitudes de individuos o grupos, las publicaría, y luego tomaría una pequeña cuota. Así funciona el gremio.

Las solicitudes se dividen en rangos en función de lo difíciles que sean, por lo que alguien con un bajo rango no podría aceptar las solicitudes destinadas a los de un rango superior.

Al completar una misión, se recibirá el pago. Sin embargo, si uno fracasa en una misión, sería acusado de incumplimiento del contrato. Hmm…Necesito escoger cuidadosamente cada misión.

Además, si uno continúa fallando múltiples misiones, entonces se consideraría una persona de baja capacidad, y su registro en el gremio sería revocado como sanción. Si eso sucediera, uno nunca podría volver a registrarse en ninguna rama del gremio de ninguna ciudad.

Otras estipulaciones incluían: Si no se aceptaba ninguna solicitud durante cinco años, entonces su registro expiaría; No se podían aceptar múltiples solicitudes al mismo tiempo; En cuanto a las peticiones de subyugación, se debía cazar a los monstruos en el área designada, de lo contrario su trabajo sería considerado inválido; como regla general, el gremio no se involucraría directamente en discusiones personales entre aventureros, a menos que tal discusión fuera juzgada como perjudicial para el gremio… De todos modos, recibimos una explicación bastante completa de las reglas.

-Y ese es el resumen de la explicación. Si tiene alguna otra pregunta, por favor, diríjase al personal apropiado.

-De acuerdo, lo tengo- Respondí.

-Muy bien. Por favor, rellenen y devuelvan estos formularios con todos los detalles requeridos- La recepcionista nos dio tres formularios en blanco, pero no pude leer una sola palabra de ellos. Cuando le informé a Linze que no sabía leer ni escribir, aceptó a ayudarme a rellenar mi formulario. Hmm… Sabía que ser analfabeto iba a causarme problemas tarde o temprano.

La recepcionista tomó entonces los formularios de inscripción y sostuvo en orden sobre cada uno de ellos una tarjeta negra, aparentemente lanzando algún tipo de hechizo. Después, saco un pequeño alfiler y nos dijo a cada uno que derramáramos un poco de sangre en las tarjetas.

Hice lo que me instruyeron, tomé el pequeño alfiler con la mano y pinche mi dedo con él, luego froté una pequeña cantidad de sangre en la superficie de la tarjeta. Algunas letras blancas flotaban sobre ella… pero todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-Cada una de sus Tarjetas del Gremio son personales, tiene un pequeño hechizo que hará que se vuelvan grises si son manejadas por alguien que no sea su verdadero dueño por más de unos segundos. Es un simple mecanismo anti-falsificación. Además, si pierden su tarjeta, informen al gremio lo más rápido posible. Por una pequeña tarifa, podremos emitirles una nueva tarjeta

La recepcionista tomó mi tarjeta y la mantuvo unos segundos. Justo como había dicho, al final se volvió de un negro oscuro a un gris apagado. En el mismo instante en el que volvi a colocar la tarjeta en mis manos, se volvió a poner negra. Ese fue un truco muy bueno. Me preguntaba cómo funcionaba.

-Con esto, su registro en el gremio está completo. Todas las solicitudes disponibles se publican en el tablero de allí. Si ven alguna que les gustaría aceptar, por favor, confirmen todos los detalles y solicítenlo a través de nuestra encargada de solicitudes.

Los tres estábamos frente al tablero donde estaban las misiones. Nuestras Tarjetas del Gremio eran todas negras, lo que significaba que estábamos en el nivel principiante. Nuestras tarjetas aparentemente cambiarían de color a medida que nuestros rangos aumentaran, pero ahora sólo podíamos aceptar misiones dirigidas a principiantes.

Elze y Linze se ocuparon de mirar una por una cada solicitud, pero yo, por otro lado…

Esto no es bueno. Necesito urgentemente aprender a leer y escribir, y rápido. Si no podía entender los detalles de una solicitud, no iría a llegar a ninguna parte. Hice una nota mental para poner las tareas de lado hasta aprender a leer y escribir.

-Hey, hey, Linze, mira esto. La recompensa es bastante decente, y parece un buen lugar para empezar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Si. No se ve tan mal ¿Qué te parece, Issei?

-…Lo siento. No puedo entenderlo. Elze había señalado alegremente la petición en cuestión, pero su dedo se inclinó ligeramente cuando dije eso

-…Umm, vamos a ver. Es una solicitud para salir y derrotar a algunas bestias monstruo en el bosque al este. Quieren que cacemos cinco Lobos Cuerno-Solitario. No son muy fuertes, así que creo que podemos hacerlo. Oh, la recompensa es dieciocho monedas de cobre- Linze fue lo suficientemente educada como para leer los detalles de la solicitud para mí.

Dieciocho monedas de cobre, eh… Dividir uniformemente entre nosotros, daría seis monedas de cobre para cada uno. Eso podría pagar tres noches de alojamiento. No está nada mal.

-Bien, vayamos con eso- Dije

-¡De acuerdo ! Voy a llevar esto a la secretaria- Elze quito el anuncio de la solicitud y se dirigió hacia la encargada de las solicitudes

Lobos Cuerno-Solitario… Al parecer eran lobos con un solo cuerno en la cabeza, algo obvio dado su nombre. Me preocupaba un poco si podría derrotarlos sin usar la Booster Gear

-¿Eh? Oh, cierto… me olvidé por completo

-¿Qué pasa…?- Linze curiosamente preguntó por qué me quede quieto, claramente aturdido.

-Yo, uh… yo estaba pensado que no tengo todavía ningún tipo de arma- Se me había ido totalmente de la mente.

Intentar llevar a cabo una misión de subyugación desarmado habría sido una gran idiotez, tenía la Booster Gear pero no creo que sea lo mejor cuando este acompañado. Por lo tanto, decidimos después de salir del gremio hacer una parada en la tienda de armas.

Tomamos una calle hacia el norte y eventualmente otro cartel claramente evidente apareció a la vista. Tal como uno podría esperar, este era de una espada y un escudo, podría descifrar el nombre de la tienda impreso debajo del logo.

Al abrir la puerta de la tienda hizo un tintineo de campana, anunciando nuestra llegada. El ruido causó que un anciano enorme y barbudo apareciera desde las profundidades de la tienda. Él era enorme. De hecho, casi lo confundí con un oso.

-Bienvenidos. ¿Están buscando algo?

El hombre-oso parecía ser el dueño de la tienda. Dios mío, es enorme. Tenía que tener al menos dos metros de altura. ¿Era algún tipo de luchador profesional o algo así?

-Estamos buscando un arma para este tipo de aquí. ¿Le importa si echamos un vistazo?- Preguntó Elze en un claro intento de ayudarme.

-Adelante. Siéntete libre de recoger cualquier cosa que atrape tu interés- El señor Oso respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

Que buen oso… Quiero decir persona. Que buena persona. Me preguntaba si le gustaría un poco de miel… La tienda estaba llena de suelo a techo con armas. También había de todo tipo en exhibición. Todo, desde espadas hasta lanzas, arcos, hachas e incluso látigos. Tantas armas…

-¿Alguna arma con la que seas bueno, Issei?

-Hmm… Nada en particular se me viene a la mente, pero… Bueno, me siento muy cómodo con la pelea a puños pero quisiera usar un arma como las espadas. Además he entrenado con un espadachín y creo que puedo imitarlo sin embargo, sólo un poco- Pensamientos negativos pasaron por mi mente, poder copiar los movimiento de Kiba. Que buen chiste pero lo dije mientras respondía a la pregunta de Elze. Dije espadas, pero solo había tenido unas clases de espada. En realidad, nunca había recibido ningún entrenamiento adecuado. Probablemente conocía alguno de los fundamentos del arte de las espadas, siendo de Kiba en el entrenamiento para el Raiting Game contra el Yakitori, en el mejor de los casos. Yo era casi un aficionado en cuanto a las espadas

-… En ese caso, creo que una espada sería la mejor opción. Aunque siendo sincera Issei parece más un luchador ágil que uno que usa la fuerza bruta, así que creo que tal vez una espada de una mano sería lo mejor- Linze señaló una sección de la tienda donde estaban expuestas las espadas de una sola mano.

Tome una de las espadas, todavía en su vaina, y la sujetaba por la empuñadura con una mano. Era demasiado ligera. Sentí que tal vez una espada ligeramente más pesada me convendría mejor, si pudiera pesar algo similar a Ascalon sería lo mejor, después de todo es la espada que más use

Justo entonces, una espada en particular llamó mi atención. En realidad, eso no era una simple espada… Era una katana. Una hoja delgada y curvada con un protector de manos circular magistralmente hecho. Una funda negra con un cinturón. Tras una inspección más minuciosa, había partes que diferían de las katanas japonesas que yo conocía, pero todavía era notablemente similar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, ¿estás mirando esa espada de Eashen? Supongo que tiene sentido que te atraigan un arma de tu tierra natal- Al notar mi mirada en la katana, Linze y Elze me llamaron.

Ah, así que esta espada era aparentemente de Eashen. No es que en realidad fuera mi tierra natal… Pero, bueno, parecía que Eashen y Japón tenían muchos puntos en común. Cuanto más sabía, más interesado estaba en el país Eashen.

Tomé la katana y la retiré cuidadosamente de su vaina. El patrón de la hoja brillaba maravillosamente en la luz, cautivándome por un momento. La hoja era un poco más gruesa de lo que había supuesto, por lo que la katana en sí era bastante pesada. Aunque no era tan pesada como para no ser capaz de oscilarla correctamente

-¿Cuánto vale esta?- La cabeza del señor Oso salió repentinamente de la parte posterior de la tienda tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Err, ésa, ¿eh? Esa serán dos monedas de oro. Lo que ocurre es que no es exactamente un arma fácil de usar. Definitivamente no es algo que sugiero para un principiante

-¡¿D-dos monedas de oro?!¿No es un poco caro?- Elze argumentó en mi nombre.

-Bueno, no es como si por lo general lo mostrara, e incluso cuando lo hago casi no hay nadie que pueda usar esa cosa peligrosa. ¡Claro que va a ser caro!- Elze hizo una mueca ante las palabras del Señor Oso, pero él permaneció firme.

Pensando en eso, ese precio probablemente era razonable. Incluso yo podía decir que un arma como esta tenía un valor característico.

-Me la llevo. ¿Dijiste que costaba dos monedas de oro?- Devolví la katana a su funda y saqué dos monedas de oro de mi cartera, colocándolas en el mostrador de la tienda.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted. ¿Está interesado en algún equipo de protección mientras esta aquí?

-No, esto por ahora. Regresaré cuando tenga un poco más de dinero

-De acuerdo. Bueno, espero que esta espada le ayude a ganar un gran lote- El oso se rio de corazón mientras hablaba.

Ahora, había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero Elze y Linze terminaron recogiendo algunas cosas mientras estábamos allí. Elze fue por una armadura para las piernas llamadas grebas, una armadura del tipo que cubre la pierna desde el pie hasta la espinilla aproximadamente, y Linze compró una varita de plata. Parecía que Elze era una luchadora a corta distancia, mientras Linze apoyaba desde la retaguardia con magia.

Con las armas aseguradas, decidimos que la tienda de artículos generales era la siguiente en nuestra lista de destinos. En el camino, tenía una curiosidad sobre algo, así que encendí mi aplicación de mapa para comprobar el nombre de la tienda que acabábamos de dejar.

«Tienda de armas Ocho Osos»…¿Todos en esta ciudad comparten este extraño sentido de nombrar a las cosas?

En la tienda de artículos compré una pequeña bolsa, una cantimplora, una lonchera, un anzuelo, una caña de pescar, un par de tijeras, un cuchillo, una caja de herramientas con muchas cosas útiles como fósforos, algunas hierbas medicinales, algunos antídotos, y otras pequeñas cosas del mismo tipo. Elze y Linze ya tenían lo necesario, así que yo era el único que compró algo allí.

Y así, nuestros preparativos fueron terminados por fin. ¡Cuidado, Lobos Cuerno-Solitario vamos al bosque para acabar con ustedes!

El bosque del este estaba a unas dos horas caminando desde Reflet. Había esperando que pudiéramos montar en un carruaje si pasaba alguno, pero no pasó ni uno solo. Exactamente dos horas más tarde, llegamos al bosque.

Nos abrimos camino en el denso bosque, asegurándonos de prestar atención a nuestro entorno. Al principio me asustaba con cada pequeño ruido, desde pájaros cantando hasta el ruido de los animales pequeños que se movían entre los árboles. Poco a poco, empecé a notar algo.

Débilmente, pero seguramente… pude detectar la presencia de cosas a mí alrededor. Podía decir qué de dónde había algo, como si nos víeran… Todo tipo de cosas así. Me preguntaba que era… ¿Algún tipo de sexto sentido, tal vez? Podría haber sido otro de esos pequeños regalos de Dios.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre este pensamiento, noté algo dirigiendo su hostilidad hacia nosotros desde un poco más adelante y a la izquierda. Podía sentir la hostilidad claramente.

-Un momento. Hay algo allí- Las chicas se detuvieron cuando hablé.

Seguí mirando hacia ese punto mientras mi grupo entraba en formación de batalla. Como si estuviera esperando ese movimiento, una sombra oscura salió y nos atacó.

-¡Hup!-Giré mi cuerpo para evadirla

Podía predecir sus movimientos. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un perro grande, con piel gris y un solo cuerno negro en la cabeza. Sin embargo, la bestia que tenía ante mí era demasiado feroz para ser un mero perro…Así que este es el aspecto de un Lobo Cuerno-Solitario.

Cuando me volví para enfrentarlo, una segunda sombra saltó del otro lado y atacó a Elze. Ella se enfrentó a la criatura y giró su puño contra el hocico de la bestia. Tomando un golpe aplastante de su puño reforzado con el guante, el Lobo Cuerno-Solitario fue arrojado al suelo perdiendo toda su vitalidad. Muerto de un solo movimiento.

Mientras estaba distraído mirando la pelea de Elze, el lobo frente a mí descubrió sus colmillos y saltó para atacarme de nuevo. Permanecí calmado, simplemente esquivando a tiempo el ataque del lobo, luego desenvainé la katana de mi cadera. Mi ataque conectó cuando nuestros cuerpos pasaron uno al lado del otro. En ese instante, la cabeza del lobo fue arrancada de su cuerpo y enviada volando por el aire. La parte decapitada rebotó en el suelo como una pelota de baloncesto.

Sentí cierta culpabilidad y otras desagradables emociones por haber matado a un animal, pero otros cuatro lobos aparecieron antes de que tuviera tiempo de dejar que esas emociones me hundieran. Dos de ellos se precipitaron hacia mi ubicación.

-¡Aparece, Fuego! ¡Granizo de piedras rojas: [Ignis Fire]!

Cuando oí esas palabras, uno de los lobos que me estaban atacando repentinamente estalló en llamas. Parecía que Linze me había apoyado desde atrás con su magia.¡Mierda! ¡Perdí mi primera oportunidad de ver la magia en acción en este mundo! Maldición

El otro lobo cargó hacia mí, pero lo esquivé una vez más y lo corté con mi katana. Cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se quedó quieto.

Me volví para ver a uno de los otros lobos saltando sobre Elze, que lo contrarresto con una patada giratoria en su estómago enviándolo a volar, esta chica creo que podria rivalizar en fuerza con Koneko-Chan, el último lobo restante se quemó hasta asarse. Vaya, acabo de perder otra oportunidad de ver magia…

-Supongo que hemos terminado aquí. La solicitud pedía que derrotemos a cinco lobos, pero terminamos sacando un extra-Informó Elze, haciendo sonar sus guantes.

Habíamos abatido a seis en total, con cada uno de nosotros habiendo eliminado a dos. Para ser nuestra primera pelea en equipo, fue bastante bien

Así que, como prueba de que habíamos completado la solicitud, tuvimos que llevarnos los cuernos de los lobos con nosotros. Cortamos los seis cuernos y los colocamos en nuestras bolsas. Nuestro único trabajo restante era entregarlos al gremio para completar la misión.

Por suerte esta vez nos las arreglamos para tomar un carruaje de camino a la ciudad, así que nos dieron un aventón hasta la ciudad

Nos hizo volver a la ciudad en sólo una pequeña fracción de tiempo gracias a eso. Después de llegar a la ciudad, viajamos a pie al gremio, donde informamos sobre la finalización de la solicitud de cazar cinco Lobos Cuerno-Solitario. Terminé guardando el cuerno restante en conmemoración de los acontecimientos del día.

-De acuerdo, todos los cuernos parecen estar aquí. Ahora, presenten sus Tarjetas del Gremio

Cuando presentamos nuestras tarjetas a la recepcionista, ella presionó algo como un sello en cada una de ellas. Mientras lo hacía, un círculo mágico apareció brevemente en las tarjetas antes de desaparecer.

Cuando le pregunté acerca de ello más tarde, me enteré de que el sello difería en base a la dificultad de la solicitud completada. Las tarjetas guardaban la información sobre lo que habíamos hecho, así como acumulábamos sellos, eventualmente nuestros rangos aumentarían y el color de nuestras tarjetas cambiaría.

Solo estábamos en Negro, el rango de los principiantes. Aparentemente, el orden ascendente era Negro, Púrpura, Verde, Azul, Rojo, Plata, y finamente Oro.

-Aquí tienen su recompensa de dieciocho monedas de cobre. Pues bien, la solicitud se ha completado. ¡Buen trabajo ahí afuera!

La recepcionista nos entregó nuestra recompensa, que rápidamente dividimos en seis monedas para cada uno. Con eso, habíamos ganado lo suficiente para tres días de comida y alojamiento. Y finalmente me sentí como si fuera capaz de hacerlo bien en este nuevo mundo

-Hey, hey, ¿Quieren ir a comer algo para celebrar el éxito de nuestra primera solicitud?- Elze propuso eso cuando dejamos el gremio.

Era un poco temprano para la cena, pero recordé que habíamos saltado el almuerzo, así que pensé que tal vez no era una mala idea. Además, tenía un favor que pedir, así que me pareció una buena oportunidad.

Decidimos ir a una pequeña casa de té en la ciudad. Pedí un sándwich caliente y leche, Elze ordenó lo que parecía ser un pastel de carne y zumo de naranja, y Linze pidió un panqueque y té negro. Después de que nuestras órdenes fueran servidas, comencé a hablar.

-Oigan, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

-¿Un favor?- Respondió Elze.

-Sí. ¿Creen que puedan enseñarme a leer y escribir? Realmente me ayudaría. Ya estoy teniendo problemas aquí y allá, así que imagino que cuanto antes aprenda, mejor

-Hmm… ¡Ese es un buen punto! Si no puedes leer la información de las misiones, entonces creo que…- Elze y Linze asintieron al unísono. Fue en momentos como ese en el que realmente se podía decir que eran gemelas.

-En ese caso, haz que Linze te enseñe. Es inteligente, así que estoy segura de que será una buena profesora.

-E...Eso no es… quiero decir… si estás bien conmigo

-Muchas gracias. Realmente me ayudaría mucho

Bien. Así que sería capaz de trabajar para conseguir mi objetivo de ser capaz de leer y escribir. Sólo tenía que enfrentar mis estudios en serio. Me alegré de haber encontrado una maestra tan amable. Hablando de eso…

-Oh, sí, Linze. Mientras estamos en ello, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme algo de magia? Me gustaría ser capaz de lanzar hechizos y cosas así

-¡¿Quee?!- Las mellizas estupefactas hablaron al unísono… ¿Qué? ¿Fue lo que dije realmente tan extraño?

-¿Enseñarte algo de magia…? Bueno… Issei, ¿cuál es tu aptitud?

-¿Aptitud?

-¡La magia está muy influenciada por la… aptitud con la que naciste! La gente sin el don para ello… no podrá utilizar magia en absoluto

-[Compañero lo que la chica dice es cierto. La magia no era algo que cualquiera pudiera usar. Bueno, eso tendria sentido. Después de todo, si todos pudieran usar magia, entonces la civilización habría estado mucho más basada en ella] -dijo Draig en mi mente

-Pero el regalo de él, eh… Ya sabes, creo que estaré bien en ese tema. Fue lo que el me dijo- le respondi a Draig

-Bueno alguien, me garantizó que yo sería capaz de usar magia si quisiera-dije a las chicas

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Oh uh… sólo una persona muy, muy importante- Era Dios, la persona en cuestión

Hah. Sí claro. Pensarán que estoy loco si les digo eso. Pensé que sería mejor mantener esa última parte para mí.

-Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna manera de probar si alguien tiene alguna aptitud para la magia?

A mi pregunta, Linze sacó algunas piedras translúcidas de la bolsa alrededor de su cintura. Roja, Azul, Amarilla, y perfectamente transparente; Brillaban casi como si fueran de cristal. Cada una tenía alrededor de un centímetro. Mirándolas, recordé que había una similar en la varita plateada de Linze. La de su varita era más grande que los guijarros que me ponía adelante.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué son éstos piedras?- pregunté claramente confundido por sus acciones.

-Son, uhm, piedras mágicas. Pueden utilizarse para amplificar, almacenar y liberar energía mágica. Podemos usarlos para probar si tienes o no aptitud para la magia. Pero sólo puede proporcionar una estimación aproximada, de todos modos…" Linze susurró algo como "Me pregunto si el agua sería la más fácil de demostrar…" antes de recoger la piedra azul. La sostuvo sobre la taza de la que había terminado de beber su té.

-¡Aparece, Agua!-

A la orden de Linze, una pequeña cantidad de agua fluyó de la piedra de hechizos a la taza de té

-Whoa

-Así es como lanzas un hechizo. Justo ahora, la piedra de hechizos respondió a mi energía mágica y creó agua

-Por cierto…- Elze continuó, luego tomó la piedra de hechizos de su hermana. Después de eso, trato de lanzar el mismo hechizo.

-¡Aparece, Agua!

La piedra de hechizos se negó a activarse. Ni siquiera una gotita de agua se derramó.

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando no tienes aptitud para un elemento. Ves, esto significa que no puedo usar la magia de agua

-¿No puedes usarla aunque tu hermana gemela pueda?

-Hombre, realmente no piensas antes de hablar, ¿eh? Quiero decir, no me ofende, pero aun así me acompleja

Oopss. Ese fue un desliz de lengua bastante ofensivo. No parecía como si estuviera seriamente enojada conmigo, aunque, estaba más como de mal humor. Estaba contento de que mi comentario irreflexivo no la hubiera herido.

-A cambio de no poder usar magia de agua, Onee-Chan puede usar magia de fortificación… y yo no puedo usar ese tipo, personalmente… Necesitas la aptitud apropiada para usar la magia de la fortificación, también."

Las cosas de pronto tuvieron mucho más sentido. Me había estado preguntando dónde estaba toda esa fuerza en ese delgado cuerpo de ella, pero el misterio había sido resuelto ya que en el caso de Koneko-Chan era por que era una Torre

-Todo el mundo tiene algo de energía mágica dentro de ellos, pero a menos que tengan la aptitud para usarla, no podrán canalizarla a ningún hechizo- Parecía que todo dependía de si tenías o no el don para ello. Aquellos que carecían de talento no tenían mucha suerte. Parecía que este mundo era tan injusto como el anterior

-Entonces, ¿podremos probar mi aptitud si hago lo mismo?

-Sí. Simplemente toma la piedra en tu mano y enfócate en ella, luego canta "¡Aparece, Agua!" Entonces, si tienes la aptitud… el agua debe salir- Elze me entregó la piedra de hechizos azul mientras dijo eso. Puse un plato debajo de mi mano para evitar que la mesa se mojara, luego sostuve la piedra sobre él y me concentré. Lancé el hechizo que acababa de aprender.

-¡Aparece, Agua!

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, la piedra de hechizos empezó a derramar agua a chorros como un grifo roto.

-¡¿Uh-oh-huh-que-?!

Solté la piedra de hechizos apresuradamente, y la cascada inmediatamente cesó. Sin embargo, por desgracia, era demasiado tarde. La mesa parecía que había sido regada con una manguera, y el mantel estaba empapado.

-…¿Qué diablos significa esto?- Miré a las dos hermanas sentadas frente a mí, buscando algún tipo de explicación para la extraña escena. Ninguna de las dos me respondió. Sólo se quedaron sentadas allí, contemplando con asombro el espectáculo que tenían delante. Sinceramente parecía que las expresiones en sus rostros habían sido copiadas y pegadas. De hecho, todo era tan estúpido que casi empecé a reír.

Pero tambien me sorprendio pude crear agua, solo podia escupir fuego y era gracias a que era parte dragón, hacer magia por mi mismo es realmente una nueva experiencia

-…Issei, creo… que tienes tanta energía mágica que casi se desborda. Para causar una reacción tan fuerte con una piedra tan pequeña… y también con solo un fragmento de un hechizo… es solo… tu energía mágica parece ser obscenamente potente… No puedo creer a mis propios ojos, aunque lo acabo de ver

-…Creo, que eres realmente mucho más adecuado para ser un mago. En serio, nunca he visto algo así en mi vida

Parecía que tenía el potencial después de todo, justo como Dios me dijo que lo haría.

Al parecer Draig tambien estaba impresionado, porque si era asi de poderoso no queria imaginarme que tan poderoso seria usando la Booster Gear. Aunque también, mi talento en este campo era seguramente la obra de Dios. Tenía que ser. Quiero decir, yo no iba a quejarme por eso, estaba feliz de saber que podría usar magia y que tenia grandes cantidades de poder mágico, cuando antes no tenia nada prácticamente

Nos disculpamos por empapar la mesa y salimos corriendo de la cafetería. El sol ya se había puesto en el momento en el que volvimos a la posada, por lo que mis lecciones de magia se dejaron para el día siguiente y en adelante.

Una vez que terminé mi cena, Linze comenzó a enseñarme a cómo leer y escribir. Conseguí el permiso de Micah para usar el comedor para la lección. Para empezar, tenía a Linze escribiendo frases sencillas para mí. Junto a eso, escribí lo mismo en japonés.

-Nunca había visto este tipo de escritura antes. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Hmm… Es la escritura de mi ciudad natal y en los alrededores de ella. Probablemente sea la única persona que pueda leerla- No importan esas partes, probablemente era la única persona en el mundo que podía entender esta escritura. Era casi como un lenguaje de código secreto solo para mis ojos.

Linze parecía un poco confundida, pero parecía que por el momento creía mi historia. Continuando, ella me enseñó algunas frases más simples, que constantemente las emparejaba con sus homólogos (iguales) japoneses. Linze debe haber sido una maestra talentosa, porque las palabras se me quedaban en mi cerebro.

Espera, ¿mi memoria siempre ha sido tan buena? ¿Es otro acto de Dios…? Si realmente es gracias a Dios, entonces habría sido mucho mejor si me dejaba saber el idioma de inmediato. Esos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente, pero estaba seguro de que Dios tenía sus razones. De todos modos, yo no estaba realmente en posición de exigir más de lo que ya me había dado.

Paramos en una buena parte, entonces Linze y yo volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para la noche.

Asi empecé a revisar noticias de mi mundo en mi Smartphone-Oh, esa persona ganó un Premio del Honor del Público. Ah, quería ver esa película…

Eventualmente, Draig me recordó repentinamente abrir el mapa y buscar Eashen. Me enteré de que era un país isleño muy al este de aquí en el mapa, justo al lado del continente. Nunca pensé que se parecería a Japón hasta este momento, pero era casi idéntico. Decidí que me gustaría ir allí si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad.

Entre cazar esos monstruos y toda esa caminata, estaba vencido. Pronto sentí la somnolencia atraparme, así que me arrastré hasta la cama y casi dormido

-Uhm… bien entonces, comencemos- Linze parecía un poco nerviosa, esforzándose por anunciar el comienzo de nuestras lecciones. Ella me pareció algo más que tímida, dócil incluso. Tal vez podría haber aprendido de su hermana… dentro de lo razonable, de todos modos. Se había abierto un poco cuando llegamos a conocernos, pero no pude evitar sentir que todavía estaba un poco distante.

Hoy estábamos tomándonos un descanso del trabajo en el gremio para hacer un curso intensivo para mí en el entrenamiento de magia en su lugar. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa desgastada en la parte de atrás de la posada, ya que parecía que ya no sería usada por los clientes. Oh, y como Elze no tenía nada que hacer, fue al gremio y recogió un simple trabajo de recolección de plantas que podía manejar por su cuenta

-Bueno, Srta. Silhoueska, estaré a su cuidado hoy

-S-Srta. Silhoueska en un poco… ¡A-Ah…!- Mi adorable maestra inclinó su cabeza y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Maldición, es muy linda tanto o mas que la tierna Asia

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo primero?

-Oh, sí. Bueno, deberíamos empezar desde lo básico, así que… Sabes que hay diferentes elementos en la magia, ¿no?

-¿Elementos? Pregunté, no completamente consciente de las distinciones.

-Ya sabes, como el fuego y el agua. Bueno, uhm… los siete elementos básicos son Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Luz, Oscuridad y Nulo. Ya sabemos que tú eres un experto en magia de agua, como aprendimos ayer- Ella estaba claramente refiriéndose al pequeño incidente de la piedra de hechizos del día de ayer. Puesto que era capaz de sacar esa cantidad de agua, era obviamente competente en magia de Agua.

-Aprendimos enseguida que puedes usar magia de Agua, lo cual es bueno. Si no pudieras usar la magia de Agua, el plan era probarte usando la piedra de hechizos de un elemento diferente

-Así que incluso si alguien puede usar la magia, ¿están limitados a ciertos elementos…?

-Eso es. Por cierto, los elementos en los que soy competente son el Fuego, el Agua y la Luz. En cuanto a los otros cuatro, ni siquiera puedo lanzar los hechizos más básicos. Incluso entre los tres que puedo usar, estoy bien con los hechizos de Fuego, pero la magia de Luz es un poco difícil

Así que incluso en este mundo, había los que tienen y los que no tienen. No podrías elegir talentos por ti mismo. Dios debe haber decidido esas cosas en su lugar. Sentí pena por el pobre y viejo Dios.

-Correcto, así que tengo cosas como Fuego o Agua, pero ¿Qué pasa con la Luz, Oscuridad o Nula? ¿Qué hacen esos elementos?-

-La Luz es también conocida como magia Santa, que utiliza la Luz como medio. La magia curativa cae bajo esta categoría. La oscuridad es principalmente magia de Invocación… Puedes usarla para formar contratos con bestias o monstruos mágicos y hacer que luchen por ti. En cuanto a Nulo… que es un poco diferente de los otros elementos. Se compone principalmente de hechizos únicos para el lanzador. Onee-Chan puede usar la magia de la Fortificación, que es un buen ejemplo

Tiene sentido. Algo así parecía bastante útil en general.

-Aparte de Nulo, cada elemento depende de tu energía mágica más tu aptitud con ella, y sólo saldrá una vez que el hechizo apropiado sea lanzado. No puedes hacer nada si no sabes con qué elementos eres compatible, así que probaremos eso primero- Mientras hablaba, Linze sacó las piedras de hechizos de su bolsa y las alineó sobre la mesa. Siete en total, de color rojo, azul, marrón, verde, amarillo, morado y transparente.

-Los elementos de estas piedras de hechizo son, en orden: Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento, Luz, Oscuridad y Nulo. Los probaremos todos en ese orden

Primero fue la piedra de hechizos roja. La agarré en mi mano y me concentré, recitando el hechizo que Linze me había enseñado.

-¡Aparece, Fuego!

La piedra estalló en llamas como si no tratase como un horno a mis palabras. Me entró el pánico y dejé caer la piedra, lo que hizo que el fuego desapareciera en un instante. ¡Eso fue peligroso!

-Está bien, el fuego mágico no hará daño a quien lo está lanzando. Bueno, no, a menos que su ropa se incendie, por supuesto. Sólo asegúrate de que eso no suceda

-¿Eh, eso es así?- Tomé la piedra de hechizo en la mano y lancé el hechizo una vez más.

Una llama volvió a salir, pero tenía razón. No estaba caliente al tacto. Así que, si una llama mágica se propagara a otra cosa, entonces incluso el lanzador se lastimaría, ¿eh? Tal vez eso significaba que cuando algo se incendiaba debido a la magia, ya no contaba como llamas mágicas… Aun así, ¿la llama no era demasiado grande?. Era casi como un lanzallamas, despues de todo yo podia lanzar fuego pero tenia que estar en Balance Breaker y usar muchos Boost para conseguir tal tamaño

-Parece que has concentrado demasiada energía mágica… Estoy segura de que podrás controlarlo mejor con la práctica, pero por ahora, podría ser más seguro que no te concentres demasiado y dejes que tu mente vague un poco

Así que, básicamente, si iba un poco más relajado, ¿el efecto de la magia sería mucho menos extrema? Su consejo parecía extraño, pero valía la pena intentarlo. De todos modos, al lado estaba la piedra azul, pero ya habíamos confirmado esa, así que nos pasamos a la marrón. Esta vez tomé la piedra en la mano sin realmente concentrarme en ella, y lancé el hechizo de una manera más suave y sin inspiración.

-¡Aparece, Tierra!

La arena empezó a salir de la piedra de hechizos. Bueno, se esparció la arena por toda la mesa. Sabía que teníamos que limpiar todo eso más tarde

La siguiente era la piedra verde.

-¡Aparece, Viento!

Una pequeña ráfaga estalló y sopló toda la arena de la mesa tan pronto como hablé. Agradecido de que no tendría que limpiar más, pero también tiró las piedras de hechizos por todo el lugar. Maldición. la siguiente piedra me hubiera dado miedo pero gracias a que ya no soy un demonio supongo que estare bien

-¡Aparece, Luz!

La piedra mágica se convirtió en una luz estroboscópica.¡Ugh, mis ojos!. Menos mal que no soy un demonio o esto hubiera dolido mas de lo que pensaba, aunque seria gracioso lastimarme por mi misma magia

-¡Aparece, Oscuridad!

Ahora, yo totalmente no entendía esta. Una especie de niebla negra salió de la piedra de hechizo y se aferró a su entorno. Fue muy espeluznante.

Habiendo pasado por seis elementos, finalmente noté un pequeño cambio en la expresión de Linze. Ella había estado celebrando conmigo después de cada elemento por un tiempo, pero poco a poco había comenzado a hablar cada vez menos, y en la actualidad había una expresión seria en su rostro.

-… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté, había preocupación evidente en mi voz.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada. Nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga un dominio de hasta seis elementos… Quiero decir, puedo usar tres, e incluso eso se considera raro… Pero tú… Eres algo completamente distinto.

Así que, eso era. Hmm… Quiero decir, esto fue un regalo de Dios y todo, pero todavía sentía que fui un poco engañando. Probablemente había personas que no podían usar magia a pesar de que realmente querían, por lo que parecía que estaba pisoteando todos sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, preocuparse por eso no cambiaría nada. Pasando a la prueba final, agarré la piedra mágica transparente.

-…¿Eh? Espera, ¿cómo uso está?- Yo sólo había estado cantando "¡Aparece, algo!" Hasta este punto, pero ¿eso realmente tiene sentido? ¿No era una contradicción? Claro que sonaba torpe por lo menos.

-El elemento nulo es un poco especial. No tiene ningún encantamiento en particular. En su lugar, se activa basado en tu energía mágica y solo el nombre de hechizo-Hmm… Así que era así como funcionaba. Sonó muy conveniente, este elemento Nulo

-Por ejemplo, la magia de Fortificación que usa Onee-Chan se activa diciendo [Boost] y eso es todo. Hay otros como [Power Rise] que aumentan la fuerza muscular, y hechizos más raros como [Gate] que permiten moverte grandes distancias, pero Onee-Chan no puede usarlos.

Así que, básicamente, todos los pequeños hechizos útiles que no encajaban bajo ningún elemento fueron listados bajo el elemento Nulo. Ademas estaba bastante sorprendido de que Elze pudiera usar el [Boost] pero Draig dijo que es algo menor al de mi Sacred Gear, que si lo tuviera que comparar seria al del "Twice Critical"

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo puedo averiguar qué hechizos de tipo nulo puedo lanzar?

-Según Onee-Chan, ella de alguna manera sabe el nombre del hechizo por alguna razón. La magia de tipo Nulo también se conoce como magia personal, por lo que muy pocas personas son capaces de usar los mismos hechizos. Hay personas con múltiples tipos de Nulo por ahí, pero estas personas son extremadamente raras.

Sonaba inconvenientemente poderoso, este elemento Nulo, despues de todo si la situacion lo requería podria decir que el Booster Gear es magia Nula

-¿Entonces, no hay alguna manera rápida de aprender qué hechizos de tipo Nulo seré capaz de lanzar…?

-No, todavía deberíamos ser capaces de probar eso. Si agarras la piedra de hechizos y tratas de lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizo de tipo nulo, entonces, incluso si falla, la piedra debe brillar ligeramente u oscilar un poco. Debe haber al menos algún tipo de pequeño cambio

-¿Y si no pasa nada?

-Entonces me temo que no tendrías aptitud para ese elemento- Bueno, supongo que nada se puede hacer sin darle un intento. Un hechizo que te permite cruzar grandes distancias parecía muy útil. Si tuviera eso, no tendríamos que caminar todo el camino a ese bosque como lo hicimos el otro día.

Muy bien. Tomé la piedra de hechizos transparente en la mano, luego exclamé el nombre del hechizo.

-¡[Gate]!

De repente, la piedra de hechizos brilló radiantemente y formó una pared translúcida de luz a mi lado. La pared era aproximadamente del tamaño de una puerta. O bien, pensé que era una pared al principio, pero después de una inspección más cercana, noté que ni siquiera tenía un centímetro de grosor. Para ser honesto, era más como una hoja.

-Funcionó

-Así que lo hizo- respondió Linze, completamente aturdida.

Tímidamente toqué la superficie de la lámina de luz. Las ondulaciones salían de la zona que frotaban las yemas de mis dedos. Era casi como una delgada membrana de agua. Pasé el brazo a través de la membrana y lo retiré. Habiendo confirmado que era seguro, lo siguiente que hice fue pasar la cabeza a través de ella. Cuando lo hice, mi visión se llenó de un bosque extenso, y Elze sentada en su trasero, con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Hey Elze

-¡¿Qu-qu-que … Issei?! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?- Retrocedí la cabeza por un momento, tomé a Linze de la mano, y caminamos juntos al bosque.

-¡¿Linze, tú también?! ¿Eh? ¿¡Eeehh?! ¿Qué está pasando, de dónde salieron?

Linze calmadamente explicó la situación a la pavorosa Elze. Parecía que estábamos en el mismo bosque del este al que habíamos ido el día anterior. Al parecer, Elze había viajado a la zona para recoger algunas hierbas medicinales para su solicitud con el gremio, pero una pared de luz apareció de repente. Después de eso, un brazo apareció cerca de ella, luego desapareció de nuevo, y la visión de ella la hizo caer plana sobre su trasero. Sinceramente, probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera.

-El hechizo [Gate] supuestamente es capaz de llevar al lanzador a cualquier lugar que haya visitado al menos una vez… Probablemente, Issei probablemente pensó en este bosque cuando lo estaba lanzando

Tenía razón en ese asunto. En ese momento, había estado pensando en cómo sería agradable si no tuviéramos que caminar todo el camino hasta el bosque de nuevo.

-Haaah… ¿Así que básicamente, puedes usar los siete elementos? Eso es un poco extraño- Elze habló como si ella se hubiera acostumbrado a todas mis excentricidades en ese momento. Yo compartí el mismo sentimiento porque ahora era mucho mas poderoso

-Nunca he oído hablar antes de alguien que fuera competente en todos los elementos. Issei, ¡eres realmente increíble!- Linze, en marcado contraste con su hermana, reaccionó con pura admiración. Sólo podía mirarla a su vez con una sonrisa irónica.

Elze parecía haber terminado con su recolección, de modo que, como si yo fuera un barquero que escoltaba a algunos pasajeros, las llevé de vuelta por [Gate] al jardín detrás de la posada.

-Me tomó dos horas enteras caminar hasta allí, pero ahora estamos todos de vuelta en un instante. Ese es un hechizo muy práctico el que tienes ahí- En ese sentido, Elze se fue a reportar su solicitud completada al gremio.

Decidimos que mi curso intensivo de magia terminaría ahí por el día, entonces nos dirigimos de vuelta a la posada. De todos modos, era casi la hora del almuerzo. Me preguntaba qué habría en el menú. Estaba muy hambriento…

Cuando regresamos a la cafetería, Micah estaba allí con una mujer desconocida que parecía tener la misma edad que ella. Tenía el cabello negro ondulado y, a juzgar por el delantal blanco que llevaba, deduje que probablemente trabajaba con comida.

Las dos se sentaron con varios platos dispuestos delante de ellas. Tomaron muestras de los alimentos con un cuchillo y tenedor, haciendo expresiones difíciles todo el tiempo. Micah levantó la cabeza, luego nos vio y llamó.

-Oh, hey, justo a tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, mientras Micah llevaba a la otra señorita hasta nosotros.

-El nombre de esta chica es Aer, ella dirige un pequeño café en la ciudad

-Ah, estábamos allí ayer. Era un lugar realmente bonito- Decidí guardar silencio sobre casi inundar la tienda. No había visto Aer en ningún momento, así que supongo que probablemente estaba en la cocina. Las cosas hubieran sido un poco incómodas si nos hubiera visto en aquel entonces.

-Estamos tratando de encontrar nuevos artículos para su menú, así que pensamos que pediríamos sus opiniones sobre el asunto. Pensé que alguien de otro país podría saber de algunos platos que no tenemos alrededor de estas partes, ¿ves?

-Estaría muy agradecida si pudieran ayudarme- Aer inclinó la cabeza mientras hablaba. Miré a Linze, y ambos asentimos.

-No me importa

-… Ayudaré en lo que pueda- Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de que pudiéra ayudar en absoluto.

-¿Qué tipo de comida pensabas poner en el menú?

-Vamos a ver… cierto, preferiblemente algo sencillo, supongo. Un plato de postre de algún tipo, algo que sería un éxito con las mujeres jóvenes

-Hmm… algo que a las mujeres jóvenes les gustaría, eh… realmente no puedo pensar en nada mejor que crepés o helados, para ser honesto…- Wow, esa fue una sugerencia débil, incluso para mis estándares. Pero no era como si supiera mucho sobre la cocina en primer lugar.

-¿He… rado?- Aer respondió, aparentemente confundida.

-No, no. Helado. ¿Sabes, la cosa que se come?

-¿Hel…..ado?

¿Huh? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está haciendo caras tan extrañas? ¿Es posible que el helado no exista en este mundo?

-¿Qué clase de comida es esa?

-Uhm, es como dulce y frío, blanco… ¿ya sabes, helado de vainilla?

-En realidad no… Nunca había oído hablar de eso- Parecía que mis sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Después de todo, este mundo ni siquiera tenía refrigeradores. En realidad, tenían cajas simples como un refrigerador donde almacenaban hielo hecho por magia y lo usaban para mantener las cosas frescas. Pero esos no eran realmente refrigeradores, eran más como enfriadores.

-¿Podrías saber cómo hacerlo?

-No, me temo que realmente no sé mucho… Si recuerdo bien, la leche era uno de los ingredientes…- Vacilé un poco ante la pregunta de Aer. ¿Cómo iba a saber cómo se hacía el helado?

-[Puede que no lo sepas, pero si puedes saber como se hace] -dijo Draig en mi mente

-¿A que te refieres? -respondi

-[Smartphone ¿te dice algo?]

-Es verdad

-Por favor, espere un momento. Creo que podría ser capaz de llegar a algo. Uhm, Linze. ¿Podrías ayudarme un minuto?-dije a las chicas

-¿Huh? B-Bueno, no me importa, pero

Tome de la mano a Linze y la arrastré a mi habitación, luego saqué mi Smartphone e hice una búsqueda rápida de "cómo hacer helados" en Internet. De acuerdo, bien. Lo tengo.

-… Err, ¿Que es ese objeto?- Linze parecía muy perpleja cuando me vio jugueteando con mi smartphone.

-Uhh… ¡es un pequeño artículo mágico práctico! sin embargo, yo soy el único que realmente puede usarlo. Estaría muy agradecido si no te molestas en prestarle mucha atención.

Parecía algo desconfiada, pero no presionó más. Parecía que era rápida en captar las cosas.

-Vale, ¿puedes escribir todo lo que voy a decirte?

-No hay problema

-Tres huevos, doscientos mililitros de crema fresca, sesenta a ochenta gramos de azúcar… ¿No entiendes algo?- Le planteé esa pregunta a Linze mientras listaba los ingredientes.

-Lo siento… ¿qué son mililitros y gramos?- Por supuesto que esto pasaría.

-Mililitros son una cosa que utilizamos en mi país cuando estamos midiendo la cantidad de líquidos. Los gramos son una unidad de peso. Supongo que tendré que ir con ojo a partir de ahora … Oh, claro. Linze, ¿puedes usar la magia de hielo?

-Si puedo. Los hechizos de hielo se consideran magia de agua, ¿sabes?

Luego no hubo problemas. Después de la lista de los ingredientes, yo tenía Linze transcribiendo las instrucciones sobre cómo hacer helado de vainilla.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Aer empezó a hacer el helado. Era una apuesta mucho más segura que tener un aficionado completo como yo tratando de hacerlo. Aunque solo ayudé con la mezcla, eso realmente tomó mucho más esfuerzo de lo que había pensado originalmente.

Para el último paso, la mezcla se colocó en un recipiente y se selló con una tapa. Linze lanzó su magia sobre ella y congeló el recipiente en un bloque de hielo. Lo dejamos por un tiempo hasta que parecía estar listo, luego abrimos el bloque de hielo y recuperamos el contenedor. Parecía que se habían unido correctamente.

Tomé una cuchara y probé un poco. El sabor era escaso, pero me imaginé que podría pasar por helado de vainilla.

Puse algo en un plato y se lo ofrecí a Aer. Después de una cucharada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. De repente, su cara estalló en una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Esto es delicioso…!- La señorita parecía contenta con mi ofrenda, lo cual me hizo feliz.

-¡¿Que es esta cosa?! Es frío, pero… ¡¿es increíble?!

-Esto está realmente bueno- Micah y Linze parecían haber tomado un gusto a ello también. Honestamente, pensé que podría haber sido mucho mejor. Aunque supongo que hubiera sido imposible recrear el tipo de helado que se vendía en tiendas famosas en nuestro primer intento.

Sólo quedaba un problema. ¿Había alguien trabajando en la tienda de Aer que pudiera usar magia de hielo? Después de preguntar, ella explicó que su hermana menor podía. Bueno, no hay problemas en ese frente, entonces.

-Estoy seguro de que este será popular entre las mujeres jóvenes, y espero que cumpla con los estándares para el menú de tu tienda

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Voy a añadir helado de vainilla al menú de inmediato!

Dado que en realidad no usamos extracto de vainilla, llamarlo helado de vainilla era técnicamente incorrecto… Pero, bueno, ¿por qué preocuparse por las cosas pequeñas?

Aer dio un rápido adiós, y luego corrió a su tienda. Parecía que ella quería intentar hacerlo ella misma.

Cuando Elze volvió del gremio y escuchó la historia completa, casi explotó, quejándose de que ella era la única que no pudo probar nada. Micah cortó y dijo que haríamos un poco más, y con eso, estaba de vuelta en el deber de mezcla. Me encontré mirándome con nostalgia a lo lejos, deseando sinceramente tener esa pequeña pieza perdida de civilización conocida como la mezcladora manual…Mi pobre brazo…

Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, este mundo daba la impresión extraña de ser un poco desigual en algunos lugares. Habían avanzado mucho en algunas áreas, pero todavía estaban atrapados en la Edad Media en otros.

Tomemos, por ejemplo, la almohada en mi habitación. Era una almohada increíblemente suave, innegablemente de alta calidad. Y, por lo que había oído, era en el extremo más barato en cuanto a las almohadas. Las materias primas utilizadas para hacerla se hicieron mediante el procesamiento de la piel de las bestias mágicas que podrías encontrar en cualquier lugar. Hecho de materiales comunes, era casi tan ordinario como una almohada podría ser. Pero si eso era lo que pasaba por lo ordinario, entonces ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar la sensación o la textura que una almohada de alta calidad podría tener.

Diferentes mundos tienen diferentes percepciones de valor. Tengo que tratar de acostumbrarme a ese hecho. Este mundo es mi hogar ahora, así que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí, pero no puedo olvidar mi viejo mundo solo puedo rezar por que se encuentren bien Rias y las demás

*Fin del Capitulo*

Bien otro capítulo más a este fic, veo que la historia esta gustando y me alegra

Nota: subi este cap muy pronto porque ya tenía casi el %80 completado y quería subir algo porque estoy muy ocupado con la escuela, espero y entiendan, por cierto si alguien de aquí lee mi otro fic espero y entienda que tardaré en actualizar sin más me despido

Nota 2:corregí este capítulo gracias por avisarme de los deslices que tengo

Sting Eucliffe - The Light: muchas gracias por el apoyo

EtheriasD: Me basare en el anime pero unas cosas cambiaran para que se adapten a Issei, yo también quiero a la magda pero creo que ella no está integrada al harem touya pero veré si puedo hacer algo


	4. Samurai y Duques

**Días Después**

Había varias misiones publicadas en el tablero del gremio. Algunas involucraban la caza de monstruos, mientras que otras involucraban la recolección de hierbas o incluso investigar lugares extraños. También había algunas más simples, como el cuidado de niños o hacer tareas.

Ya que habíamos completado múltiples misiones, nuestro rango había aumentado el día anterior. Y así, nuestras tarjetas se habían vuelto púrpuras, lo que significaba que ya no éramos meros principiantes.

Básicamente, eso significaba que podíamos aceptar solicitudes de nivel superior. Ya no estábamos restringidos a misiones de rango Negro, ya que también podíamos hacer de rango Púrpura.

Sin embargo, no podíamos dejar que nuestras guardias bajaran. Podríamos acabar fallando las misiones, y dependiendo de cuál era la misión, también podríamos acabar muertos. Realmente necesitábamos mantenerlo en mente.

-Norte… ruinas… misión de caza… mega… ¿slime?- Intenté leer una de las listadas misiones Purpura. Con la ayuda de Linze, finalmente había llegado a un punto en el que podía leer algunas palabras sencillas. La recompensa por la misión era… ocho monedas de plata. Bueno, eso no suena nada mal.

-Oye, ¿qué tal esta…?

-¡Absolutamente no!- Las chicas se negaron al unísono.

Ambas tenían expresiones completamente disgustadas en sus rostros. ¿De verdad? ¿Era tan malo? Al final resultó que las chicas no podían soportar estar cerca de criaturas viscosas y pegajosas.

-Esas cosas disuelven la ropa, ¿sabes? ¡Definitivamente no vamos a acercarnos a ellos!- Elze básicamente me ladró.

Eso sería… tan bueno…por que ese poder me recuerda al slime que pude hacer mi familiar pero Rias y las chicas lo asesinaron

-¿Qué tal esto en su lugar? Una solicitud para entregar una carta a la capital. Los gastos de viaje están cubiertos… La recompensa es de siete monedas de plata… ¿Qué les parece?

-Siete monedas de plata… no lo podemos dividir de manera uniforme entre nosotros

-Bueno, podríamos gastar la cantidad restante en algo para los tres- repliqué ya que tenía sentido para mí.

Fui a confirmar los detalles de la misión que Elze había señalado. El que envió la solicitud era llamado Zanac Zenfield… Espera, ¿es el mismo Zanac? Revisé la dirección, y ponía «REY DE LA MODA ZANAC» en ella. Bueno, no había duda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a la capital desde aquí?

-Hmm… alrededor de cinco días en carruaje, ¿supongo?

Eso estaba muy lejos… La misión estaba buscando ser mi primer viaje largo desde que llegué a este mundo. Pero bueno, siempre tenía la opción de usar **_[Gate]_** para el viaje de regreso, lo cual no era tan malo. Además, si visitaba la capital incluso una vez, podría volver allí en cualquier momento que quisiera gracias a este práctico hechizo. Tuve la sensación de que sería un activo para el futuro.

-Bien, entonces vayamos por esto. Por casualidad conozco al tipo que hizo la solicitud

-¿Es así? Lo tomaremos entonces- Elze arrancó el anuncio de la solicitud del tablón y se lo llevó a la recepcionista. Cuando regresó, nos dijo que escucharíamos los detalles de la solicitud cuando fuéramos a conocer a la persona que lo solicitó.

Parece que volveré a encontrarme con él después de todo

 **Tienda de Zanac**

-¡Ah, hola otra vez! Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias a tu ayuda aquella vez

Tan pronto como entramos en la tienda, Zanac me vio y me llamó. Cuando mencioné que estábamos allí en respuesta a su solicitud en el gremio, nos llevó a una habitación en la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Para este trabajo, quisiera que ustedes entregaran una carta al vizconde Swordrick en la capital. Si mencionas mi nombre, él debe saber de qué se trata. También quiero que vuelvas con una respuesta

-¿Es una cuestión urgente?

-No lo llamaría urgente, pero sería problemático si se tardarán demasiado tiempo- Zanac dijo eso, luego sacó la carta de un pequeño tubo y la colocó sobre la mesa. Estaba sellada con algo así como cera y llevaba alguna insignia extraña.

-También, aquí están sus gastos para el viaje. Podría haber incluido un poco de más, pero no tienes que devolver lo que sobre. ¡Puedes usar el cambio que sobre para hacer turismo por la capital, si quieres!

-Muchas gracias

Al recibir la carta y el dinero para nuestros gastos de viaje, empezamos a prepararnos. Conseguí un carruaje, Linze salió a comprar comida, y Elze regresó a la posada para recuperar cualquier artículo que pudiéramos necesitar en el camino.

Una hora más tarde, nuestros preparativos estaban completos, así que partimos hacia la capital.

Estábamos montando un carruaje de alquiler, pero era realmente más como un carro que cualquier otra cosa ya que ni siquiera tenía un techo. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que andar todo el camino.

No podía controlar los caballos en absoluto, pero afortunadamente las gemelas eran expertas. Me dijeron que habían estado alrededor de caballos desde muy jóvenes porque uno de sus parientes era dueño de una granja. Como resultado, las dos chicas se turnaban para sentarse en el asiento del conductor y yo solo me quedaba en el carro, dejando que me sacudieran todo el tiempo. Me sentía mal por no poder ayudar ahí delante.

Norte, norte, al norte fuimos. El viaje fue sin problemas a lo largo de la carretera principal, y a veces intercambiamos bromas y saludos con otros carruajes que pasaban.

Dejamos atrás Reflet y pasamos directamente por la siguiente ciudad, un lugar llamado Nolan. Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a la ciudad de Amanesque, llegando allí justo antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse. Pensé que debíamos pasar una noche en la posada allí, pero…Espera un segundo, me olvidé por completo…

¿No puedo usar **_[Gate]_** para regresar a Reflet y pasar la noche en la Luna Plateada? Puedo volver a lanzarlo mañana para volver aquí, así que no es gran cosa, ¿verdad?Desafortunadamente, cuando propuse la idea a las chicas, ellas la rechazaron rotundamente

Según ellas, habría sido un desperdicio viajar

-Simplemente no lo entiendes. Las cosas buenas de un viaje son visitar tiendas desconocidas en pueblos desconocidos antes de pasar la noche en una posada desconocida. ¡Eso es lo que significa viajar!- Elze se sorprendió de que yo hubiera sugerido la idea, aunque lo que dijo fue algo similar a Rias cuando viajamos a Kyoto.

Ella habia dicho que podria viajar con los circulos mágicos pero que no es la misma sensación que hacerlo por medios humanos.

Incluso si no hubiéramos tenido dinero, estaba el dinero para los gastos del viaje que nos habían dado. Parecía creer firmemente que podríamos utilizar el dinero por cortesía para quien nos lo dio en primer lugar. ¿Fue así como funcionaban estas cosas…?

Bien, con eso resuelto, fuimos y encontramos una posada antes de que el sol bajara completamente. Aprovechamos la oportunidad de alojarnos en un lugar de clase un poco más alta que la Luna Plateada. Las chicas tomaron una habitación doble para ellas, mientras que yo alquilé una habitación individual más pequeña.

Con nuestro alojamiento resuelto, resguardamos nuestro carro y salimos a cenar. El hombre de la posada nos había dicho que hacían fideos geniales alrededor de esta zona. Me preguntaba si sirven ramen en algún lugar…

Justo cuando estábamos buscando un buen lugar para comer, nos dimos cuenta de una pelea que tenía lugar cerca. Un grupo de espectadores se había reunido alrededor, por lo que parecía que había bastante el alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Nos llamó la atención, así que decidimos ir a verlo. Nos abrimos camino entre la multitud para encontrar la fuente de la conmoción. Lo que encontramos fue una chica de aspecto extranjero rodeada de varios hombres.

-…Esa chica…lleva una ropa bastante extraña

-¡…Ella es una samurái!- Yo sólo podía pronunciar esa breve explicación a Linze.

La chica llevaba un kimono de color rosa brillante con un hakama azul oscuro, calcetines de punta blanca y un par desandalias con correas getas negras. Un par de espadas compuesta por una katana y una wakizashi que colgaban de su cintura. Su largo cabello negro y fluyente estaba atado a una cola de caballo y estaba cortado con una franja recta que se nivelaba justo encima de sus cejas. Su cola de caballo también fue cortada recta a través de su final, terminando justo por encima de sus hombros. La simple y pequeña horquilla que llevaba le quedaba bien.

Había dicho que era una samurái, pero realmente se parecía un poco al personaje principal de Haikara-san, ese shoujo manga sobre Japón en la década de 1920. Sin embargo, definitivamente se parecía a un samurái en un nivel básico.

Alrededor de diez hombres rodearon a la chica samurái, cada uno con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos. Algunos ya habían sacado sus espadas y cuchillos.

-¡Estamos aquí para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento por ese incidente de hace poco, mocosa!

-¿Qué quieres decir? No recuerdo nada de eso-degozaru- ¿Qué era esa manera de hablar? ¡Ella era como un personaje de una película!

-¡Deja de hacerte la tonta! ¡No creas que puedes salvarte con eso después de hacer un numerito con nuestros amigos!

-Aah, ustedes deben ser los compañeros de esos rufianes que entregué a la guardia de la ciudad hoy temprano. Ese incidente fue enteramente su culpa-degozaru. De hecho, no deberían haber estado andando borrachos utilizando la violencia en medio del día

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Atrápenla!- Los hombres cargaron a la vez, como si sus palabras fueran la señal que esperaban.

La chica samurái esquivó con agilidad cada uno de sus ataques antes de agarrar a uno de los hombres por el brazo, girándolo y tirándolo. El hombre se desmayó en agonía mientras su espalda se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Se movió junto a su siguiente oponente, rompiendo su postura, y luego tirándolo… ¿Era eso… Aikido? ¿Jujitsu, tal vez? La chica arrojó a un segundo hombre, luego un tercero, y luego se tambaleó un poco. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto algo lentos.

Viendo una oportunidad, un hombre se le acercó por detrás para atacarla con su espada.¡Cuidado!

-¡Aparece, Arena! Tormenta de Arena Obstructiva: ¡[Blind Sand]!

Lancé un encantamiento de forma reflexiva y canalicé mi hechizo.

-¡Augh, mis ojos! El hombre gritó.

Era un hechizo sencillo que había aprendido recientemente. Lo único que hice fue arrojar arena a los ojos del oponente. No era mucho, pero era bueno para salir de este problema.

Mientras el hombre con la espada estaba cegado, lo golpeé con una patada voladora. La chica samurái fue sorprendida por el repentino nuevo participante que se había unido a la pelea, pero ella parecía haber juzgado que yo no era un enemigo, por lo que volvió su atención a aquellos ante ella.

-¡Aah, enserio, ¿por qué siempre tienes que meter la nariz en los asuntos que no te conciernen?!- Elze dejó escapar un comentario perplejo cuando se unió a la pelea con un rápido pero pesado puñetazo. Pero a pesar de que se quejaba, estaba sonriendo mucho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los hombres estuvieran en el suelo… la mitad de ellos golpeados en la tierra por mi buena amiga Elze. Tengo que recordar no hacerla enojar

Los guardias de la ciudad finalmente llegaron, así que dejamos el resto a ellos y dejamos esa zona de la ciudad.

-En verdad, estoy en deuda con ustedes. Mi nombre es Kokonoe Yae. Ah, Yae es mi nombre y Kokonoe es mi apellido-degozaru

La chica samurái, Kokonoe Yae, se presentó e inclinó la cabeza profundamente. Su auto-presentación me dio una sensación de déjà vu.

-Oh, ¿eres de Eashen?

-De hecho lo soy. He venido aquí desde Oedo-degozaru.

¿Oedo? ¿El viejo nombre de Tokio? ¿Eashen es así de similar a Japón?

-Soy Hyodou Issei. Issei es mi nombre y Hyodou es mi apellido

-¡Ooh! Issei-dono, ¡¿tú también eres de Eashen-degozaru?!

-Ah. Es un lugar cerca, pero en realidad soy de otro lugar

-¡¿Huh?!- Las hermanas gemelas detrás de mí quedaron sorprendidas por mi respuesta. Oh, mierda…explicar de dónde venía era una molestia, así que les dejaba creer que yo era de Eashen.

-Eso no importa… parecías un poco inestable en tus pies en esa pelea de antes. No estás herida en ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

-No, estoy ilesa-degozaru. Sin embargo… tanto como me avergüenza admitir, he dejado caer mis fondos para el viaje. Por lo tanto…"

Grrrrooowwwwllll

Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Yae dejó escapar un ruido masivo. Su rostro se volvió rojo remolacha casi de inmediato y ella con vergüenza encogió sus hombros.

Y así, la samurái hambrienta se unió a nuestro grupo.

Habíamos estado buscando un lugar para comer de todos modos, así que decidimos tomar a Yae junto con nosotros. Yae respondió diciendo algo acerca de no querer aprovecharse de la bondad de la gente, así que ni siquiera tenía la idea de aceptar nuestra oferta.

-Bien, entonces, cuéntanos historias sobre Eashen. A cambio, te trataremos con comida. Esto no es caridad, sino dar y recibir- proclamé. Dijo que era aceptable, y procedió a pedir algo… fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Ya veo. Entonces, Yae, ¿estás en el camino del guerrero para ser más fuerte?

-Sí(masticar)-degozaru. Mi familia ha sido una familia guerrera por generaciones-degozaru. Mi hermano mayor heredará la casa, y así, me he ido en un viaje para mejorar mis habilidades-degozaru

-Whoa, suena duro. Quieres mucho a tu familia, ¿eh?- Elze miró a Yae, claramente impresionada por la chica que comía ruidosamente los pinchos de carne. Yo estaba bastante indiferente al oír su historia; ¡Sólo deseaba que ella o hablara o comiera, elegir uno y hacer el otro más tarde!

-Entonces, Yae, ¿tienes un plan de batalla para el futuro? Como, ¿hay algún lugar en particular al que te dirijas?

-Hay alguien... en la capital de este país...que hizo mucho para ayudar a mi padre en el pasado. Yo estaba, considerando ir a conocer a esta persona-degozaru- Yae respondió a mi pregunta entre varias pausas mientras ella sorbía de su cuenco lo que parecía ser udon kitsune.

Oh, vamos chica, ¿nunca nadie te enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena?

-Bueno, ¿no es una coincidencia? En realidad estamos rumbo a la capital por una solicitud. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Todavía debe haber espacio para uno más en el carro. Eso sería más fácil para ti también, ¿verdad, Yae?

-¿Hablas, en serio? No podría pedir una oferta más atractiva-degozaru… Sin embargo, ¿estás bien, con alguien como yo?- Yae respondió a la sugerencia de Elze mientras sus mejillas estaban rellenas con algo parecido a takoyaki. Espera un momento. ¡¿Exactamente cuánto había comido esta chica hasta ahora?!

-No te importa, ¿verdad, Issei?

-¿Yo? No, realmente no me importa, pero…- Parecía ser el único presente que estaba preocupado de que el costo promedio de nuestras comidas saltara exponencialmente con esta chica a cuestas.

Yae parecía estar satisfecha por el momento, habiendo devorado siete rebanadas de pan, pinchos de carne, yakitori, kitsune udon, takoyaki, pescado a la parrilla, un sándwich y carne de res, así que nos encargamos de la factura y salimos de la tienda. Maldita sea…Nunca he aceptado esto en nuestro presupuesto de viaje…

En el camino de regreso decidimos reunirnos de nuevo al día siguiente justo antes de salir. Justo cuando las gemelas y yo estábamos a punto de regresar a la posada, algo cruzó mi mente. Le pregunté a Yae una última cosa antes de separarnos.

-Yae. ¿Dónde has reservado para pasar la noche?

-Oh, bueno, yo estaba pensando en dormir afuera-degozaru…- Por supuesto que lo era. La chica no tenía ni un centavo a su nombre.

-Dormir al aire libre, ¿en serio…? Mira, ven a quedarte en la misma posada que nosotros. Te prestaremos el dinero, nos lo devolverás más tarde

-Es peligroso dormir afuera sola- Linze murmuró humildemente.

-No en absoluto, no podría ponerme más en deuda-degozaru- Todo hasta su carácter excesivamente cortés la hizo parecer más y más como alguien que realmente había venido de Japón. Incluso si intentamos darle el dinero para la posada, ella se negaría a tomarlo. Tuve que llegar a una solución… Una idea de repente se apareció en mi cabeza mientras pensaba en la situación.

-Yae, ¿considerarías venderme esa horquilla?

-¿Mi… horquilla-degozaru?- Yae tomó su horquilla en la mano. Tenía un patrón con manchas amarillas y marrones.

-Esa es una horquilla bekko, ¿verdad? Realmente he querido una por bastante tiempo. Creo que sería un buen regalo para alguien a quien debo mucho

-¿Bekko? ¿Qué es eso?- Elze intervino, aparentemente buscando una explicación de mí sobre la palabra desconocida.

-Es un accesorio hecho de una concha de tortuga. Son cosas muy valiosas de dónde vengo- No estaba realmente seguro de eso, pero estaba seguro de que por lo menos había oído algo así en el pasado.

Por supuesto, la parte acerca de mí habiendo querido uno por un largo tiempo era totalmente mentira. Era sólo una excusa para que pudiera conseguir que esta chica aceptara algo de dinero. Elze y Linze se dieron cuenta rápidamente, y decidieron que sería mejor seguirme el juego.

-Si realmente quieres una baratija humilde como esta, entonces no me importa-degozaru

-¡Muy bien, es un trato! Aquí, lo compraré ahora- Ella me pasó la horquilla bekko, y a cambio tomé una moneda de oro de mi cartera y la obligué a tomarla

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo aceptar tanto por esto-degozaru!

-Está bien, está bien. Mira, Issei lleva mucho tiempo buscando una de esas cosas, ¿sabes? Eso es probablemente lo mucho que vale para él. Ahora vamos, vamos a llevarte a esa posada

-No, espe... ¡¿Elze-dono?!- Elze agarró a Yae por el brazo y la arrastró. Mientras sus figuras se iban alejando poco a poco, Linze se acercó para hablar conmigo.

-¿…Es verdaderamente tan valiosa esa horquilla?

-¿Quién sabe? Si es genuino, entonces sería muy valioso de donde vengo, pero no soy un verdadero experto en los precios de la joyería

-¿No sabes su valor pero pagaste una moneda de oro por ello?

-Bueno, parece bastante bien hecho. Incluso si no sé su precio, estoy seguro que valdría lo justo. Por lo menos, no me siento como si hubiera hecho un mal trato, ¿verdad?- Sonreí antes de meter la horquilla en mi bolsillo, luego los dos volvimos a la posada.

Yae fue capaz de reservar una habitación para la noche, conseguir una buena noche de sueño, y se uniría a nuestro equipo

 **Día Siguiente**

Salimos de Amanesque y nos dirigimos aún más hacia el norte. El país en el que estábamos era el Reino de Belfast, situado en la parte occidental del continente. Era también el segundo más grande entre los países que ocupaban esa área. Quizás por eso, no tardamos mucho en salir de la ciudad para que todos los edificios desaparecieran completamente fuera de nuestra vista. Luego no había nada más que montañas y bosques en el horizonte. Tal vez la población no era lo suficientemente grande como para llenar la gran abundante tierra.

Nos topamos con alrededor de una persona o carro sólo una vez cada par de horas, y a veces ni siquiera encontramos a nadie en el transcurso de un día entero. Supuestamente eso cambiaría cuando nos acercáramos a la capital.

Calenté mi asiento en el vagón como de costumbre, a veces echando una ojeada a Yae, que estaba en el asiento del conductor. Ella también era buena con los caballos, así que las tres habían decidido tomar turnos para sujetar las riendas.

Me sentí casi avergonzado por mi falta de experiencia. Estaba empezando a entender los sentimientos de aquellas personas que siempre se iban a calentar el asiento y no hacían nada

Como para compensar eso bueno, en parte, en cualquier caso me senté en la parte de atrás y me concentre en mis estudios sobre magia. De mis lecciones con Linze, había salido a la luz que yo era capaz de utilizar varios tipos de hechizos que encajan bajo la categoría Nulo, es decir, la magia sin elemento.

Nuestra primera pista vino cuando intenté imitar el hechizo [Boost] que Elze usó, sin duda era diferente al los de la Booster Gear pero algo que me impresiono es que no era necesario invocar la Booster Gear, sino que solo sentia como mi fuerza se habia incrementado, así que lo termine activando sin ningún problema. Más tarde, oí más sobre un hechizo llamado [Power Rise] de un compañero aventurero del gremio que podía usarlo, y fue sin problemas cuando lo probé.

En pocas palabras, lo que eso significaba era que mientras conociera el nombre del hechizo y su efecto, podría usar casi cualquier tipo de magia no elemental. Las gemelas pasaron mucho tiempo pasmadas por cualquiera de mis habilidades, así que lo trataron como uno de mis rasgos a este punto. Bueno lo que sea. Fue bastante práctico, así que no tuve quejas. Gracias Dios.

Sin embargo, hubo algunos problemas. La magia nula o no elemental, era magia casi totalmente personal. Básicamente, cada hechizo individual podría fácilmente ser algo que nadie a excepción de solo los propios usuarios habían oído hablar.

En ese sentido, era como su carta del triunfo. Obviamente había personas que querían mantener algo así escondido, de lo contrario la gente sería capaz de darse cuenta de ello por adelantado. Por otra parte, había personas como el aventurero que me enseñó sobre el hechizo [Power Rise, personas que supusieron que otros no podrían imitarlo de todos modos, así que no había ningún daño en decírselo a la gente. Perdón por robar tu hechizo, chico del [Power Rise].

Sin embargo, a pesar de su rareza, había un montón de hechizos Nulos que eran muy ampliamente conocidos. Había comprado libros sobre hechizos no elementales grabados a lo largo de la historia, y me propuse estudiarlos para tratar de adquirir tantos como pudiera.

Ahora, el siguiente problema. Había demasiados. Incluso los hechizos no elementales conocidos eran suficientes para llenar una guía telefónica.

Debido a que la mayoría de los hechizos no elementales eran magia personal, había todo tipo de hechizos con uso extremadamente limitado. Magia para mantener los palos de incienso quemando más tiempo; Magia para hacer que el color del té parezca más atractivo; Magia para suavizar la superficie de la madera astillada… La lista seguía y seguía, y esos tipos de hechizos mundanos constituían la mayoría de ellos.

Además, había un montón de hechizos que tenían efectos similares. Incluso [Power Rise] y [Boost] se superponían un poco. Ambos eran hechizos utilizados para fortalecer físicamente al usuario después de todo. Sin embargo, [Boost] era más fácil de usar, ya que también tenía efectos como aumentar la capacidad de salto u otorgar niveles extremos de poder en los ataques físicos. Pero sin duda algo que diferenciaba a ese Boost y el de la Booster Gear era que el de la Booster Gear era mas poderoso, podía compartir mi poder y no estaba limitado a un solo Boost

Dado que no tenía forma de saber qué hechizos serían de utilidad en cada situación, pensé que acabaría de revisarlas todas una por una. Pero incluso si Dios había mejorado mi memoria, todavía no estaba seguro de que pudiera memorizar un libro completo de hechizos.

Mirar a través de esa guía telefónica delante de mí para buscar hechizos que parecieran útiles era un dolor en el cuello. Era como buscar agujas en un pajar. ¡Era aburrido! Entonces otra vez… no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer. Estaba revisando el libro cuando un hechizo en particular se destacó.

-Un hechizo que permite al lanzador recuperar objetos pequeños desde lejos, eh… Me pregunto si puedo usar este

-¿Por qué no probarlo?- Linze echó un vistazo a la página. Buen punto, parecía bastante simple de probar.

-¡[Apport]!- Exclamé.

Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. ¿Huh? Definitivamente sentía la sensación de que algo se atraía hacia mí…

Elze me llamó cuando notó que el hechizo no había sido activado correctamente.

-¿Qué intentabas agarrar?

-La katana de Yae. Pensé en darle un pequeño susto. Hmm… Oh, ¿tal vez era demasiado grande? Después de todo dice que sólo funciona en pequeños artículos- Traté una vez más con una imagen más clara en mente.

-¡[Apport]!

-¡¿Fwah?!- Oí la voz sobresaltada de Yae que venía del asiento del conductor.

En mi mano estaba la cuerda que había estado usando para atarse el pelo hacia atrás.

-Parece que funcionó. Podría ser un hechizo bastante conveniente, pero también es algo bastante temible- advirtió Linze.

-¿Qué tiene de temible que yo use este hechizo?

-Quiero decir, agarra cosas sin dejar huella. Con una habilidad como esa, alguien podría robar todo lo que quisiera

-Ya veo… En realidad da un poco de miedo, ¿eh? Podrías usar ese poder para robar todo el dinero y las joyas que quisieras

-¡No te atrevas a usarlo para eso!

-Por favor, no lo uses para eso- Elze y Linze me recibieron con ojos despreciativos. ¡Qué acusación grosera!

-¡No sean ridículas, nunca haría eso! Si me preguntan yo robaría la ropa interior además quiero saber si es un objetivo válido para este hechizo

Elze y Linze se pusieron en posición vertical y se alejaron un poco más de mí.

-¡Oh, vamos, era una broma!

-Uhm… mi pelo está volando por todas partes con este viento ahora mismo-degozaru- Yae volvió hacia mí, muy claramente pidiéndome que le devolviera su cinta para poder atarse el pelo. Whoops, se me olvidó eso por un segundo.

Habíamos pasado por varias pequeñas ciudades desde entonces, y en poco tiempo habían transcurrido tres días desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje.

Confirme en mi mapa que estábamos a poco más de la mitad de camino de nuestro destino. Parecía que más personas y carros habían estado pasando recientemente.

En cuanto a mí, yo había estado continuando mi concurso de miradas con la guía telefónica de hechizos. A través de mis esfuerzos, había logrado dominar dos nuevos hechizos interesantes. Uno que reduce drásticamente los efectos de la fricción contra el suelo durante un corto período de tiempo, y uno que amplía los sentidos del usuario para cubrir una gama mucho más amplia de detección.

Lo mejor sobre el hechizo que amplia mis sentidos era que si realmente me enfocaba, podía darme cuenta de eventos específicos que ocurrían a un kilómetro de donde yo estaba. Lo cual era mejor que usar la Booster Gear y transferirlos a mis sentidos

Ahora, antes de hablar de los peligros de este hechizo, sólo lo decidí aprender porque sentía que la capacidad de ver, oír e investigar las cosas sin tener que ir directamente allí era obviamente útil. Las chicas, sin embargo, exigieron violentamente que jurara nunca usarlo para espiar a mujeres. ¿Cómo qué clase de persona me veían?. Ahora lo que dicen me hizo pensar y hablar con Draig en mi mente

 **Mente de Issei**

\- Oye Draig, ¿porque no he pensado en tetas ni nada parecido seriamente sino más como bromas?

-[Yo también me lo pregunte y decidi investigar y según a la conclusión que llegue, es que al parecer una de las bendiciones que recibiste es una purificación de tu instinto pervertido]

-¿Porqué?

-[Probablemente Dios penso que sería un problema al relacionarte]

 **Fuera de la Mente de Issei**

Concluyó la plática dejándome impresionado en fin me dispuse a seguir probando los efectos de ese hechizo [Long Sense, confirmando todo dentro de un kilómetro cuando noté algo extraño.

Esto es… ¿Era… el olor de la sangre? Mi intenso sentido del olfato lo tomó con bastante claridad. Cuando moví mi visión hacia donde venía el olor, vi un carruaje de clase alta, rodeado de hombres vestidos con armaduras completas… Parecían soldados. Ellos estaban siendo atacados por un grupo de lo que sólo podía describir como Hombres-Lagarto llevando armaduras de cuero. Aunque había también un hombre con túnica negra entre ellos.

La mitad de los soldados ya estaban cortados y tumbados en el suelo. El resto luchó por proteger el carruaje de los Hombre-Lagarto, que marchaban hacia él, claramente armados con lanzas y espadas curvas.

-¡Yae! ¡Hay gente que está siendo atacada por monstruos! ¡Máxima velocidad hacia delante!

-¡Ah…! ¡Entendido-degozaru!- Yae azotó a los caballos y aceleramos. Mantuve mi visión unida a esa zona mientras nos acercábamos, para poder vigilar la situación. Los Hombres-Lagarto atravesaron a los soldados uno por uno. Parecía haber un anciano herido y una niña dentro del carruaje. ¿Podríamos llegar a tiempo…?¡Ahí están!

-¡Aparece, Fuego! ¡Espiral Giratoria: [Fire Storm]!- Linze lanzó un hechizo de fuego desde el interior del carro. A decenas de metros de distancia, un tornado de fuego estalló en el centro de la manada de Hombres-Lagarto.

Con eso como nuestra señal, saltamos del carro pasando junto a los monstruos. Primero fue Elze, seguida por mí, con Yae en la parte trasera. Dejamos las riendas en las manos de Linze.

-¡¡¡Kshaaaaa !!!- Un solo Hombre-Lagarto se dio la vuelta, lanzándose directamente hacia mí. Concentré mi energía para lanzar uno de los nuevos hechizos que acababa de aprender.

-¡[Slip]!

Toda la fricción entre los pies del Hombre-Lagarto y el suelo se desvaneció en un instante, lo que le hizo hacer una voltereta hacia atrás tan ridícula que incluso habría sido descartada de un espectáculo de comedia.

-¡¡¡Gurghagh!!!- Di el golpe final al Hombre-Lagarto A, luego segué al Hombre-Lagarto B cuando saltó a atacarme.

Cerca, Elze había tomado la espada curvada de Hombre-Lagarto C con sus guanteletes, lo cual Yae utilizó como una abertura para cortar en el flanco del monstruo. Buen trabajo en equipo.

Mientras mi atención estaba en esa escena, una lanza de hielo pasó volando junto a mí y empaló al Hombre-Lagarto D, que había estado siguiéndome mientras estaba de espaldas. Eso debía significar que Linze había logrado detener a los caballos y unirse a la batalla.

Con el flujo de la batalla a nuestro favor, cortamos a los Hombre-Lagarto uno tras otro. Aun así, había algo extraño en toda esta situación… Había demasiados enemigos en el mismo lugar, ¿no? Ya habíamos cortado una gran cantidad de ellos. Los Hombres-Lagarto por sí solos no eran monstruos particularmente fuertes, pero era una molestia tratar de lidiar con tantos a la vez…

-¡Aparece, Oscuridad! ¡Busco a un guerrero a escala: [Lizardman]!- El hombre de túnica negra estaba detrás del ejército de Hombres-Lagarto, y él estaba cantando. Cuando él terminó, varios más Hombres-Lagarto salieron arrastrándose de las sombras alrededor de sus pies. ¡¿Qué diablos era eso?!

-¡Issei, es magia de invocación! ¡Ese hombre de túnicas negras es el que invoca a todos los Hombres-Lagarto!- Linze gritó en mi dirección.

Invocándolos… Así que había estado usando magia de tipo Oscuridad. No es de extrañar que no hubiéramos sido capaces de reducir los números de los Hombres-Lagarto. Habría sido capaz de seguir llamando a los monstruos mientras su magia se extienda, qué molestia… Muy bien, entonces. Mi objetivo había sido fijado.

-¡[Slip]!

-¡¿Gah?!- Los pies del hombre de túnica volaron por debajo de él y lo arrojaron al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Se esforzó para volver a levantarse, pero se derrumbó al suelo una vez más de inmediato.

-¡Grr…!

-¡Toma esto!- Yae saltó con velocidades imposibles y cortó la cabeza del hombre. Whoa, eso ha sido un poco horrible…La cabeza del hombre cayó al suelo y rodó un poco antes de que se detuviera. Descansa en paz.

Desde que el invocador había sido eliminado, los Hombres-Lagarto restantes simplemente se desvanecieron. Supuse que habían regresado al lugar de donde los había sacado.

-Parece que todo ha terminado… ¿Todo el mundo está bien?

-¡Estoy genial!-, respondió Elze.

-Yo-yo también estoy bien- Linze murmuró mansamente.

-Yo igual-degozaru- Lo hicimos bien, pero la gente que había sido atacada había sufrido grandes pérdidas. Uno de los soldados restantes se acercó a mí, arrastrando detrás de él su pierna.

-Gr-Gracias… nos han salvado…

-No lo menciones… ¿Cuántas son las víctimas?

-De diez guardaespaldas… se llevaron siete… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiéramos notado antes! -El hombre tembló de frustración y apretó el puño. Sentí lo mismo, de alguna manera. Si tan sólo hubiéramos aparecido un poco antes… pero ya no valía la pena seguir hablando de esas cosas.

-¡A-Alguien! ¿Hay alguien? Abu… ¡Abu está…!- Todos volteamos a mirar el carruaje cuando inesperadamente escuchamos la voz de una chica. Llorando y gritando, una niña de cabello largo y rubio salió del carruaje. Parecía tener sólo diez años.

Corrimos hacia el carruaje y, junto a la niña vestida de blanco, yacía un anciano de cabello gris con un traje formal negro. Sangre fluía de su pecho mientras él jadeaba de dolor.

-¡Por favor salven a Abu! ¡Fue alcanzado por una flecha…!- La chica, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, nos pidió ayuda. Este anciano debe haber sido muy importante para ella. Los soldados sacaron al anciano del carruaje y lo acostaron sobre la hierba.

-¡Linze! ¡¿No puedes usar tu magia de Curación?!

-No puedo. La flecha debe de haberse roto, y parte de ella todavía se aloja en la herida. Si yo lo sano en esta condición, la punta de flecha se quedará atascada dentro de su cuerpo… I-Incluso haciéndolo… ¡mi magia no e-es eficaz en una herida tan grave…!- Las palabras de Linze estaban atadas con disculpa y arrepentimiento.

Tan pronto como la niña escuchó lo que Linze tenía que decir, su rostro se nubló en desesperación. Agarró con fuerza la mano del anciano mientras lloraba, y parecía que nunca dejaría de llorar.

-Joven señorita…

-¿Abu…? ¡Abu…!

-Tengo miedo… de que debamos separarnos aquí… Pero por favor, sepa… los días que pasé con usted… fueron unos de los más felices de mi- ghh! ¡Ack…!

-¡Abu, es suficiente!- Maldición… el viejo estaba tosiendo y agonizando. ¿Realmente no había nada que pudiéramos hacer?

 **Mente de Issei**

-[Compañero intenta usar la magia de sanación]

-Nunca había probado la principal magia de curación antes

-[Pero haz leído sobre ella en los tomos que la chica maga te había prestado así que también conoces el encantamiento. Además es una buena oportunidad de conocer los límites y la magia]

-Así que ¿Debo tomar una apuesta aquí? Pero incluso si yo lo curo, con la flecha rota todavía alojada en la herida, no se sabe lo que podría suceder

-[Así es la cicatrización de la herida hasta podría hacer que la flecha se hunda más profundamente, lo que le haría perforar el corazón]

-Entonces no serviría el curarlo… Espera… si pudiera sacar la flecha… de la herida… ¡Eso es!

 **Fuera de la mente de Issei**

-¡Por favor, apártense del camino!- Apresuré a los soldados a un lado y me arrodillé ante el anciano. Después de eso, rápidamente agarre una de las otras flechas tiradas fuera del lado del carruaje y grabe la forma de la punta de flecha en mi memoria. Entonces, me concentré la imagen fuertemente en mi mente.

-¡[Apport]!- En un instante, una punta de flecha empapada en sangre y agrietada estaba firmemente agarrada en mi mano.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Usaste el hechizo para recuperar la flecha!- Elze miró mi mano y casi gritó de alegría. Pero aún no había terminado, había un paso más.

-¡Aparece, luz! ¡Confort relajante: [Cure Heal]!- Mientras lanzaba el hechizo, la herida en el pecho del viejo comenzó suavemente a regenerarse. Era casi como ver un vídeo rebobinar por sí mismo. Continuó así hasta que la abertura dentada se cerró por completo.

-¿…Que es esto? El dolor… ¿está retrocediendo? Que esté pasando, no… ¿no duele? No duele… ¿estoy curado?

El viejo se sentó, completamente desconcertado, pero derecho e ileso, mientras la niña lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella gritó dejando caer innumerables lágrimas de alivio, negándose a soltar al viejo todo el tiempo. Observando la vista, todos dejamos salir nuestros propios suspiros aliviados. Nos desplomamos al suelo.

-Phew…-Bueno, estaba contento de que todo hubiera salido bien. Ahora solo queda un asunto

Ayudamos a hacer las tumbas en el bosque cercano para los siete soldados que habían muerto. No podía haberlos dejado allí, pero traerlos con nosotros tampoco era una opción.

De los tres supervivientes, el soldado más joven cavó tumbas en completo silencio. Al parecer, su hermano mayor había estado entre los que habían fallecido. Cuando terminamos de hacer las tumbas, se inclinó profundamente hacia nosotros. El anciano estaba junto a él y se inclinó también.

-Verdaderamente, ustedes han sido de gran ayuda para nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos empezar a pagárselos

-Por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Y lo que es más importante, he sanado tu herida, pero todavía perdiste un poco de sangre. Realmente deberías estar tomando las cosas con calma por ahora- Tropecé la lengua un poco mientras el anciano tenía la cabeza inclinada. Era así con Dios también, pero realmente parecía que yo era débil contra los viejos.

-¡Gracias, Issei! ¡No has salvado solamente a Abu, tú también me has salvado la vida!- La pequeña rubia me lanzó palabras de gratitud como si fuera la reina del mundo. Di una sonrisa irónica y pensé que debía ser la hija de algún noble u otro.

El carruaje era de una calidad mucho mayor que el de Zanac. Además, había un gran número de guardaespaldas, un viejo sirviente de la familia y la niña arrogante, así que sentí que probablemente mi punto de vista no estaba lejos de la marca.

-Disculpen mi tardía introducción. Mi nombre es Leim, y soy un sirviente de la noble familia Ortlinde. La joven señorita es la hija del duque, Sushie Urnea Ortlinde

-¡Soy Sushie Urnea Ortlinde! ¡Es un placer conocerlos!- ¿La hija de un duque? Supongo que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo parecía de la nobleza.

Mientras yo confirmaba internamente mi teoría, las gemelas y la chica samurái a mi lado estaban todas inmóviles como si se hubieran convertido en piedra.

-¿…Qué pasa?"

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Esta es la hija del duque, ¿sabes?!

-D-Duque es… el rango social más alto que se puede otorgar… A diferencia de los otros títulos, Duque normalmente sólo se da a los miembros de la familia real

La familia real… ¿Eh?

-¡Sí, ciertamente! ¡Mi padre es el Duque Alfred Urnes Ortlinde, hermano menor de Su Majestad el Rey!

-Entonces, supongo que eso te convierte en la sobrina del rey. Eso es bastante asombroso

-No pareces sorprendido. Tú mismo debes ser una persona de clase alta, Issei- Me di la vuelta para encontrar a las gemelas y a la chica samurai arrodillas, inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

¿Qué, nos postramos ahora? ¿Es así como debo reaccionar aquí? Bueno recuerdo que sucedió algo similar cuando conocí a Sirzechs-Sama

-Uhh … ¿Señorita Sushie? ¿Debería estar… en el suelo con ellas?

-Puedes llamarme Sue. No estamos en un entorno formal, así que no es necesario que se inclinen. Tampoco necesitan hablar formalmente. Como dije antes, les debo mi vida. Si es algo, yo debería ser la que incline la cabeza. Todas ustedes, por favor levántense- Las chicas se pusieron de pie y levantaron la cabeza como Sue había ordenado. Parecía que algo de la tensión en el aire se había aliviado, pero todavía tenían expresiones rígidas en sus rostros.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace la hija del duque en un lugar como éste?

-Estábamos de regreso de la casa de la abuela… del lado de mi madre. Había un asunto que estábamos investigando. Estuvimos un mes y viajamos de regreso a la capital

-Y luego fueron atacados aquí… Realmente no suena como si fuera cualquier viejo grupo de ladrones los que los atacaron

No podía imaginar a ladrones atacando con magia de Invocación. Además, aunque había muchos Hombres-Lagarto, sólo había sido el hombre con una túnica negra el que los mandaba. Era más lógico asumir que el asaltante sabía que la hija del duque estaba en este carruaje en específico. En ese caso, su motivo era probablemente asesinato o secuestro…

-Bueno, el agresor está muerto ahora. No tenemos manera de saber quién era él o sobre que órdenes estaba actuando

-Lo siento-degozaru- Yae bajó su cabeza desalentadamente. Oh, claro, Yae había sido la que había enviado su cabeza a volar. Ciertamente podría haber tenido más sentido intentar suprimirlo para luego interrogarlo. Después de todo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que pudiéramos haber descubierto quién lo había enviado o desentrañar alguna gran conspiración que estaba sucediendo o algo así.

-No le prestes atención. Te lo dije, te estoy agradecida. Tienes mi gratitud por vencer a esa amenaza

-Tales palabras amables… las desperdicias en mí- Yae hizo una reverencia otra vez.

-Pues entonces, Sushi—er, Sue. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-En cuanto a eso- Leim, que se había retirado a algún lugar cercano, habló en tono de disculpa.

-Más de la mitad de los guardias han sido asesinados, y si somos atacados nuevamente, temo que no podremos mantener a la joven señorita a salvo. ¿Considerarían prestar su servicio como guardaespaldas? Me ocuparé de que se pague adecuadamente tan pronto como lleguemos a la capital con seguridad. ¿Nos ayudarán?

-Trabajo de guardaespaldas, eh- Bueno, todos nos dirigíamos al mismo lugar de todos modos, y no podría dejarlos aquí. No me importaba, pero necesitaba saber lo que pensaban las demás.

-Suena bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, íbamos hacia allí de todos modos- declaró Elze claramente.

-No me importa en absoluto

-Yo no soy más que un pasajero, así que dejaré la decisión a ti, Issei-dono- Parecía que estábamos todos de acuerdo.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a tomar el trabajo! ¿Entonces, a la capital?

-¡En efecto! ¡Estaremos a su cuidado!- El rostro de Sue estalló en una amplia sonrisa.

Así, nuestros vehículos continuaron. El viejo vagón se arrastró detrás del carruaje de Sue, y delante de ambos estaban dos soldados a caballo, que dirigían el camino

El soldado restante se había llevado su caballo y se adelantó para entregar una carta que Sue había escrito explicando la situación a la familia del duque.

Entré en el carruaje como guardaespaldas personal de Sue. Ya que era hábil tanto en magia como con la espada, se decidió que era la mejor posición posible para mí.

Me senté en un asiento de clase alta completamente cómodo similar al de cuando visitanos por primera vez el Castillo Gremory y directamente delante de mí se sentó Sue, y Leim a su lado todo el rato.

-…Y con eso, el valiente Momotaro mató al malvado Oni y llevó varios tesoros al pueblo

-¡Oh! ¡Increíble!- Sue aplaudió mientras escuchaba mi cuento. Me preguntaba si esto estaba bien. Me habían dicho que hablara de algo, así que llamándolo una historia heroica transmitida en mi ciudad natal, recité la historia de Momotaro. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, pero Sue parecía satisfecha.

Sue habló extraño para alguien de su edad. Al parecer su discurso era así porque ella seguía tratando de imitar a su abuela, por lo que su abuela debe haber sido alguien de estatus muy alto también.

-¿Me permitirías oír otro cuento, Issei?

-Bien, de acuerdo. Veamos … Hace mucho tiempo, en la ciudad del castillo de un reino muy muy lejano, , vivía una chica llamada Cenicienta…- Nunca pensé que iba a contar historias con brujas o magos en un mundo donde la magia realmente existía… Sin embargo, Sue parecía bastante feliz, así que no me importa.

Después de eso, me agote recitando cada cuento de hadas imaginable, y antes de que yo lo supiera, me encontré contando las historias de un manga famoso y películas de anime popular.

Casi salté de la impresión cuando Sue gritó acerca de querer embarcarse en una aventura hacia el Castillo en el Cielo, pero Leim logró calmarla.

Parecía que la joven señorita era particularmente aficionada a las historias de aventuras. Qué chica tan extraña. Pero ahora que lo pienso tiene cerca de 10 años todavía deben de gustarle los cuentos ¿Verdad?

Y así pasamos pacíficamente el tiempo en el carruaje mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la capital.

-¡Oh, estamos casi allí! ¡Es la capital!- Sue soltó un grito mientras miraba por la ventana. Miré hacia fuera, y en la distancia pude distinguir un castillo blanco rodeado de altas murallas, enmarcado por una gran cascada detrás de él.

La Capital Real, Alephis. Situada en la orilla del Lago Palette, un montón de agua que se formó en la base de la cascada, también era conocida como "La Capital del Lago".

Situado en la parte occidental del continente, el Reino de Belfast tenía un clima cómodo. Eso más las justas regla del actual rey hizo un país relativamente pacífico. Los productos de seda hechos en la región de Killua en Belfast fueron reconocidos como algunos de la más alta calidad en el mundo. Eran ligeros y suaves, fuertes y hermosos. Los bienes eran populares entre los nobles e incluso las familias reales de otros países, por lo que el negocio era el orgullo del reino, y supuestamente una fuente indispensable de ingresos.

Pensando en ello, ¿no tenía Zanac ropa de seda a la venta en su tienda?

A medida que nos acercábamos cada vez más a la capital, me sorprendí una vez más por el tamaño de las paredes del castillo. ¿Exactamente dónde se acababa la muralla? Era la imagen de una fortaleza de hierro diseñada para mantener a cualquier enemigo alejado. Por no decir que en realidad era de hierro y no de cualquier otra cosa.

Varios soldados estaban realizando inspecciones en las puertas de la ciudad antes de permitir el paso de la gente a la capital. Sin embargo, se nos permitió atravesar tan pronto como el guardia echó un vistazo a las caras de Sue y Leim. Parecía que eran bastante conocidos alrededor de estas zonas. Sin duda la cresta de la familia del duque en el lado del carruaje también jugó un papel importante.

El carruaje siguió recto hacia el castillo, cruzando un puente de piedra que abarcaba un gran río a lo largo del camino. Había otro puesto de control en medio del puente, pero acabamos pasando a través de él una vez más.

-Más allá de este punto está el distrito residencial de los nobles- Dije un "Ya veo" a la explicación de Leim. Entonces la capital se dividía en dos áreas: el distrito plebeyo, y el distrito noble. Lo que significaba que el lugar que acabábamos de dejar debía de ser el distrito plebeyo.

Viajamos por una calle llena de filas de hermosos edificios y llegamos frente a una gigantesca mansión. Los muros eran enormes aquí también. Cuando finalmente nos detuvimos frente a la entrada, cinco, y luego seis soldados abrieron lentamente las muy grandes puertas, presumiblemente pesadas. Sólo ahora que estábamos directamente frente a ella, reconocí la cresta de la gran puerta como la misma que estaba en el lado del carruaje.

Así que esta era la propiedad del duque. Era enorme. Todo desde el jardín hasta la casa era innecesariamente enorme. ¿Por qué todo era tan grande?

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada del edificio y Sue abrió la puerta del carruaje con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Bienvenida, joven señorita!

-¡Vaya, gracias!- Apareció un muro de maids e inclinaron la cabeza al unísono. Simplemente me quede sentado en el carruaje, completamente atónito hasta que Leim me instó a salir. Me sentí… completamente en un deja vú, era la misma escena cuando visitamos el Castillo Gremory. Cuando entramos en el vestíbulo, un hombre vino corriendo por la escalera alfombrada de color rojo delante de nosotros.

-¡Sue!

-¡Padre!- Sue fue directo hacia el hombre y saltó para abrazarlo.

-Gracias a Dios… ¡Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo!

-Estoy bien, padre. ¿No lo escribí en la carta?

-Cuando llegó esa carta, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido…- Parecía que el hombre era el padre de Sue. Era el Duque Alfred Ortlinde, hermano del rey. Tenía pelo rubio y un cuerpo fuerte que contaba de buena salud a simple vista. Pero a pesar de su robustez, tenía un rostro apacible que le hacía parecer nada más que amable.

Finalmente, el Duque se apartó de su abrazo con Sue y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Ustedes deben ser los aventureros que salvaron a mi hija. Tienen mi más sincera gratitud. De verdad, muchas gracias por toda su ayuda- Me sorprendí. El duque se acercó a nosotros sólo para inclinar su cabeza. El hermano del rey se inclinaba ante nosotros.

-Por favor, no hay necesidad de inclinar la cabeza. ¡Sólo hicimos lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación!

-Ya veo. Eres bastante modesto, ¿no? Sin embargo, ustedes tienen mi gratitud- Después de que él terminó de hablar, el duque tomó mi mano en la suya y la sacudió firmemente.

-Sin duda ya lo sabes, pero permíteme presentarme formalmente. Mi nombre es Alfred Urnes Ortlinde

-Soy Hyodou Issei. Oh, Issei es mi nombre y Hyodou es mi apellido

-Oh, ¿podrías ser de Eashen?

…Por favor. Otra vez esto no.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que vinieron a la capital por una solicitud del gremio para entregar una carta?- Nos sentamos en la terraza del segundo piso con vistas al jardín, disfrutando de una taza de té.

Aunque los únicos que disfrutaban de su té eramos el duque y yo, ya que las otras tres estaban tensas y sentadas como tablas de madera. Sue había dejado su asiento y ya no estaba allí. Me pregunté a dónde habría huido.

-Si no hubieran aceptado esa petición, Sue podría muy bien haber sido secuestrada o asesinada ahora mismo… Estoy agradecido a quien te pidió que vinieras aquí

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría haber estado detrás del ataque?

-Casi desearía poder decir que no lo sé… Pero teniendo en cuenta mi posición, estoy seguro de que no hay fin de individuos miserables que me ven como una molestia. Incluso puede haber algunos entre los nobles que buscarían secuestrar a mi hija y utilizarla como rehén contra mí para hacerme bailar por cada uno de sus caprichos- El duque hizo una cara amarga y bebió de su taza de té mientras que él decía eso. Parecía que había todo tipo de gente incluso entre la nobleza.

-Estoy de vuelta, padre. Siento la espera- Sue salió a la terraza. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido, y en el pelo llevaba una diadema con una rosa con un tono rosada pálido. Le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Has hablado con Ellen?

-Sí, lo hice. Sin embargo, guardé silencio acerca de haber sido atacada. No quería preocuparla- Sue vino y se sentó junto al duque. Leim salió un momento después llevando más té con él.

-¿Ellen?

-Sí, ella es mi esposa. Siento que no haya podido salir a recibirlos, aunque han rescatado a nuestra hija… Ella es ciega, ¿sabes?

-Su esposa es ciega, ¿verdad?- Yae habló, con el corazón pesado claramente detrás de sus palabras.

-Ella sufrió una enfermedad hace cinco años… Ellos lograron salvar su vida, pero no su visión- El duque dejó caer su mirada mientras hablaba sobre la triste historia. Sue lo notó, y colocó su mano encima de la suya. Debía de estar preocupada por su padre. Realmente era una niña encantadora.

-¿H-Han intentado tratarla con magia?

-Llamé a los practicantes de la magia de curación de toda esta tierra, pero… no sirvió para nada. Dijeron que si hubiera sido causado por una lesión física, entonces la magia podría haber ayudado en cierta medida, pero que no tendría ningún efecto en los efectos secundarios de una enfermedad- El duque sin aliento respondió a la pregunta de Linze.

Así que, incluso la magia de curación no podía ayudar… Pensé que podríamos sanarla con [Cure Heal] o algo así, pero… En momentos como estos era donde sentía mi propia impotencia más que nunca.

-Si sólo el abuelo estuviera vivo- susurró Sue con una voz pequeña y arrepentida. Debe haber notado mi expresión curiosa, porque el duque habló para explicar.

-El padre de mi esposa… el abuelo de Sue, es decir, mi suegro podía usar un tipo muy especial de magia. Él fue capaz de curar cualquier anormalidad dentro del cuerpo. La razón por la que Sue se había marchado originalmente en un viaje era averiguar más sobre su magia y tratar de encontrar una manera de recrearla

-Si tuviéramos la magia del abuelo, podríamos sanar los ojos de madre. Incluso si no pudiéramos usar esa magia, existía la posibilidad de que saber más sobre ella nos permitiría sustituirla por un hechizo de otro tipo de magia. Al menos eso fue lo que escuché del mago de la corte. Por el contrario podríamos tratar de encontrar a alguien que pudiera usar la misma magia que el abuelo- Sue apretó el puño con frustración.

-Dijo que la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera era muy baja, Sue. La magia no elemental es principalmente magia personal. Casi no hay dos personas que puedan usar exactamente el mismo hechizo de no elemento que el otro. Pero estoy seguro de que debe haber alguien por ahí que pueda usar un hechizo similar. Voy a encontrar definitivamente a esa persona, de una forma u otra-

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!!

-¡¡¡AAAAH!!!-Las tres chicas sentadas a mi lado repentinamente saltaron de sus asientos y dejaron salir algunos gritos. Whoa, ¡que eso casi me mata! ¡¿Qué diablos, qué está pasando?!

-¡Es Issei!

-¡Issei, eres tú!

-¡Issei-dono, ese debe ser usted-degozaru!

-¿De qué están hablando?- Las chicas me señalaron con sus dedos rápidamente, y me alejé reflexivamente de ellas.

Ustedes sinceramente me están asustando… ¿Toda la tensión acabó en sus cabezas y las hizo estallar? Mira, el duque y su hija también se están alejando. ¡Están asustando a todo el mundo!

-¡Podrías ser capaz de usar ese hechizo!- exclamó Elze.

-La magia no elemental es principalmente magia personal… lo que significa que no hay dos personas que pueden usar el mismo hechizo. Excepto!

-Issei-dono, ¡¿puedes usar cualquier tipo de hechizo Nulo-degozaru?!

-¿Hmm…? ¡Oh! ¡Así que es por eso por lo que todas gritaron!- ¡Finalmente lo entendí! Bien, si el hechizo era no elemental, entonces

-¿De qué… están hablando…? ¿Qué quieren decir con que puede…?

-¡Issei! ¿Puedes realmente curar a mi madre?- exclamó Sue. El duque me miró con una expresión de puro desconcierto en su rostro. Mientras tanto, Sue se aferraba a mi brazo como si nunca fuera a soltarla.

-Honestamente, no podré decir de cualquier manera sin probarlo primero. Pero hay una posibilidad… Sólo mientras conozca el nombre del hechizo y los detalles de lo que hace

 **Momentos Después**

-Oh ¿tenemos invitados?- La señora sentada en la cama en la habitación en la que entramos se parecía mucho a Sue. Mirándola casi me hizo creer que estaba vislumbrando el futuro de Sue. La única diferencia era que tenía cabello castaño claro en contraste con el rubio de su hija.

Su blusa blanca y su falda azul pastel le daban un aire efímero. Para compararla con una flor, ella era al menos como una rosa o un lirio, y más como el aliento de un bebé. Ella era todavía joven. Probablemente aún no tenía treinta años. Pero sentí que su juventud sólo atraía más la atención de sus ojos ciegos. Sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos, pero parecía que su mirada nunca se había asentado en nada. Casi me preguntaba a dónde miraban sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Hyodou Issei. Es un placer conocerla, Duquesa Ellen

-El placer es todo mío. Querido, ¿este joven es tu amigo?

-Lo es. Es alguien que Sue buscó mientras estaba en su viaje… y al oírla hablar de tus ojos, dijo que le gustaría ver qué podía hacer

-¿Mis ojos…?

-Madre, por favor, relájate un momento- dijo Sue. Levanté silenciosamente mi mano y la sostuve delante de los ojos de la Duquesa Ellen. Mi mente se concentró enteramente en ellos mientras lanzaba el hechizo que había aprendido hace un momento.Vamos, por favor funciona…

-[Recovery]

Una suave luz fluyó de la palma de mi mano a los ojos de la Duquesa Ellen. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, saqué mi mano.

Su mirada vagó por un momento antes de instalarse gradualmente. Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, volteó silenciosamente hacia la cara de su marido y su hija.

-¿…P-Puedo… ver? ¡Cariño…! ¡Puedo ver!- Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de los ojos de la Duquesa Ellen.

-¡Ellen…!

-¡Madre!- Los tres se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar. Finalmente, al ver a su marido y a su hija por primera vez en media década, la Duquesa Ellen sonrió intensamente mientras fluían sus lágrimas. Simplemente continuó mirando a sus caras a través de los ojos manchados de lágrimas. Los rostros de su amada familia.

Leim, quien había estado observando tranquilamente la escena desde cerca, volteó la cara hacia arriba y empezó a llorar también.

-¡Uwah… estoy tan feliz!- Elze comenzó a llorar

-Estoy también muy contenta por ellos…

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ellos-degozaru…!

Espera, ¡¿por qué las chicas están llorando?! ¿Huh? Espera, ¿esto me hace una persona horrible por ser el único que no llora? Me estoy sintiendo muy emocionado por toda esta escena también, ¿sabes? Es sólo que estaba bajo tanta presión para asegurarme de que funcionara que estoy más aliviado que feliz ahora… Ah, olvídalo.

Por el momento, sólo miramos cálidamente mientras la familia se regocijaba.

-Estoy muy en deuda con ustedes. Realmente, no tienen idea de lo que todo esto significa para mí. No sólo salvaron a mi hija, sino que incluso curaron a mi esposa… Gracias, muchas gracias- El duque se inclinó nuevamente ante nosotros. Realmente no estaba bien con situaciones como esta. No podía soportar que este hombre se inclinara ante mí.

Sue seguía en la habitación de la Duquesa Ellen. Habíamos sido llevados al salón, donde nos sentábamos en lujosas sillas frente al duque.

-Por favor, no lo mencione. Sue está a salvo, y tu esposa está curada. Me alegro de que todo esté bien ahora

-No, no puedo dejarlo así. Realmente debo mostrarles el nivel apropiado de gratitud. Leim, tráelo.

-Por supuesto, señor- Leim trajo una bandeja de plata con varios objetos colocados sobre ella.

-En primer lugar, tomen esto. Es su recompensa por salvar a mi hija. Además de escoltarla a casa con seguridad- Leim me entregó una bolsa que suponía que tenía dinero dentro.

-Debería de haber cuarenta monedas de platino dentro

-¡¿Huh?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Eh?!- Las chicas parecieron comprender la situación inmediatamente, pero yo no estaba seguro de lo que el duque quería decir. Yo sabía todo acerca de las monedas de oro hasta este punto, pero ¿qué era una moneda de platino? Le pregunté a Elze, que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Hey Elze, ¿qué es una moneda de platino?

-…Es un nivel de moneda un paso por encima de las monedas de oro. Una sola moneda de platino equivale a diez monedas de oro

-¡¿Diez monedas de oro?!

Desde el tiempo en el que he estado en este mundo hasta ahora, sé que un oro es aproximadamente equivalente a cien mil yenes… Así que si un platino es de un millón de yenes, entonces tengo… cuarenta… millones…de yenes?!

-¡Es ... Espere, no puedo aceptar esto! ¡Eso es demasiado!- Después de darme cuenta de lo mucho que se nos había dado, me apresuré a rechazarlo. No había manera de que el trabajo que aceptamos valiera ni de cerca esta cantidad.

-No digas eso, por favor, solo acepta. Si planeas ganarte la vida como aventurero, estoy seguro de que llegarás a un punto en el que te encontrarás necesitado de dinero. Piensa en ello como fondos para guardar cuando llegue ese momento

-Bueno…- Él tenía un punto, el dinero probablemente sería útil. Odiaba admitirlo, pero había cosas en este mundo que sólo se podían resolver moviendo dinero. Además, por lo que yo sabía de la personalidad del duque, él no me iba a dejar hasta que acepté la recompensa.

-Además, me gustaría darles a cada uno de ustedes uno de estos- El duque alineó cuatro medallas en la mesa frente a él. Cada una tenía un diámetro de unos cinco centímetros. El diseño de la medalla contó con un escudo en el centro y un par de leones enfrentados uno al otro desde los lados. Espera… ¿no es esto…?

-Son medallas con la cresta de mi familia. Con esto, ustedes serán capaces de pasar a través de cualquier punto de control con relativa facilidad, y también serán capaces de utilizar las instalaciones normalmente exclusivas de los nobles. Si ocurriera algo, actúen con la garantía de que mi familia les brindará apoyo. Supongo que son una forma de identificación

Según el duque, tales medallas se daban normalmente a los comerciantes exclusivos de la familia u otras figuras importantes. Cada una de las medallas tenía nuestros nombres individuales grabados en ellos, junto con una sola palabra, lo que significaba que no podría haber duplicados hechos. Eso aparentemente fue para asegurarse de que nunca podrían ser usadas si alguna vez los perdiéramos.

Mi medalla llevaba la palabra "Tranquilidad", la de Elze era "Fervor", la de Linze era "Filantropía (generosidad)", y la de Yae era "Sinceridad". Tranquilidad, eh… Bueno, la paz es lo mejor después de todo.

De todos modos, estos sin duda sonaban como objetos útiles. Estos también harían más fácil visitar a Sue de nuevo. Estar parado en los puestos de control todo el tiempo sonaba como una gran mlestia. Aunque en una emergencia, siempre podía lanzar [Gate] para evitar todos los puntos de control de todos modos.

Dividimos el dinero uniformemente entre nosotros, diez monedas de platino cada uno. Sin embargo, un platino era de diez de oro, por lo que era de un millón de yenes… Tenía que estar absolutamente seguro de que nunca, nunca dejaría caer ninguna de ellas.

Decidimos que era demasiado peligroso estar caminando con ese dinero, así que cada uno tomó una sola moneda y el duque entregó el resto al gremio por nosotros. Al parecer, fue creado para que pudiéramos retirar nuestro dinero de cualquier oficina del gremio en cualquier ciudad. Pensé que era como el equivalente a un banco de este mundo.

Decidimos que ya era hora de que nos pusiéramos en camino, y cuando regresamos al vestíbulo, Sue y la Duquesa Ellen habían venido a despedirnos.

-¡Vengan a visitarnos pronto! Es una orden, ¡¿oyes?!- Una apasionada escena de despedida detrás de nosotros, saltamos a nuestro carro y nos dirigimos a entregar esa carta a la finca del vizconde Swordrick tal como Zanac nos había pedido.

*Fin del Capítulo*

Que tal va la historia, en este caso también explique porque Issei no es tan pervertido ademas por si las dudas por que este fic es mas largo que el otro, porque en este me puedo basar directo de algo mientras en el otro, quiero crear una historia "nueva" sin nada más que decir a contestar los reviews

Mensajero del sur: lo aré pero será más adelante necesito avanzar en la historia de smartphone

Sting Eucliffe - The Light: Muchas gracias por el apoyo

Benito Camelas: Primero de besto nombre xd y contestando lo haré estoy pensando en hacer un cap donde se explique todo pero primero necesito avanzar la historia

antifanboy: supongo que lo "idolatran" por que en si el personaje tiene mucho que dar y almenos da para muchas situaciones y según yo tengo entendido el Dios de smartphone sería minimamente un equivalente a un supremo kaio de dragon ball sino un Zeno-Sama (no de su poder pero si su rango) mientras que el Dios bíblico de dxd sería un Kami-sama (dende), pero repito es como yo los veo puede que no sea verdad

godseater28: Si lo siento ya fue corregido y gracias por decirlo y no según lo que dice Issei es que ganó lo suficiente para pagar tres días en la posada pero no paga y gracias por la sugerencia pero realmente no encuentro un lugar donde se pueda cambiar el punto de vista de Issei

Pirata: si ya lo corregí muchas gracias por el aviso y si ya medio explique porque Issei no es tan pervertido y muchas gracias por el ánimo

Etherias Akatski833: Muchas gracias por el apoyo


	5. Vizconde y Abrigo

-¿Eh? ¿Esa carta que se les pidió entregar era para el vizconde Swordrick-degozaru?- Oh, ¿no le había dicho Yae acerca de eso todavía? Con curiosidad, me encontré con la mirada sobresaltada de Yae cuando el carro nos balanceó de lado a lado.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Si lo conozco? Es el hombre que mencioné antes-degozaru. El que ayudó a mi padre en el pasado, él es el mismo hombre por el que estoy aquí para conocerlo-degozaru!- Huh, era una gran coincidencia. El mundo es pequeño después de todo.

Fuimos agitados en la parte de atrás de la carreta mientras Elze nos guiaba por la calle de clase alta, siguiendo las instrucciones que el duque nos había dado antes de detenernos fuera de la finca del vizconde.

Puede parecer grosero, pero acabando de venir de la finca del duque, el vizconde parecía mucho más… cómodo, comparativamente. Sin embargo, no había duda de que era una gran casa. Se sentía bastante vieja, o mejor dicho, rica en historia. Había oído que algunos de los nobles con propiedad en la capital también poseían tierras en otros lugares, por lo que tal vez incluso podría ser la villa del vizconde.

Cuando le dimos el nombre de Zanac al guardián, dijo que haría los arreglos para que el vizconde se reuniera con nosotros. En poco tiempo nos llevaron al edificio, donde un hombre que tomé por el mayordomo nos llevó al salón.

Una vez más, en comparación con el salón en la casa del duque, el lugar era un poco… bueno… Pensamientos inadecuados corrían en mi cabeza mientras esperábamos, cuando salió un hombre pelirrojo. Este tipo… era fuerte. Podía decirlo incluso a través de su ropa que su forma muscular estaba bien entrenada. Incluso sus ojos eran agudos, examinándonos como un halcón acechando su presa.

-Mi nombre es Carlossa Galune Swordrick. ¿Son los mensajeros que envió Zanac?

-Lo somos. Estamos aquí para entregarle esta carta a petición suya. También se nos pidió que recibiésemos una respuesta suya para llevárnosla con nosotros.- Le tendí el tubo que contenía la carta de Zanac. El vizconde la tomó y retiró el sello de cera con un cuchillo antes de leer el contenido.

-Esperen aquí un momento. Voy a escribir una respuesta.- Después de hablar, el vizconde salió de la habitación. Cuando se fue, una maid entró en la habitación y nos preparó té, pero comparado con el té que habíamos tenido en la casa del duque… No, eso fue suficiente. No hay necesidad de irrespetar al vizconde. No debería haber estado comparándolo con el duque en primer lugar.

-Siento haberlos retenido.- El vizconde volvió con una carta sellada en la mano.

-Muy bien, por favor denle esto a Zanac. También, esperen un momento. Antes de que se vayan…- Mientras el vizconde me entregaba la carta, su mirada se dirigió hacia Yae.

-Me he estado preguntando desde que te puse los ojos encima por primera vez… hemos… No, no creo que nos hayamos conocido antes. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo te llamas?- El vizconde inclinó la cabeza como si intentara recordar algo. Yae lo miró directamente y le dio su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Kokonoe Yae; hija de Kokonoe Jubei-degozaru.

-…Kokonoe… ¡Oh, Kokonoe! Ya veo. ¡Así que tú eres la hija de Jubei!- El vizconde se golpeó la rodilla con una sonrisa amplia, y le dio un vistazo vez más a Yae con una expresión feliz en su rostro.

-Sí. No hay duda. Eres la viva imagen de Nanae. ¡Me alegra que hayas salido con la mirada de tu madre y no la de tu viejo!- El vizconde se echó a reír como si de repente se hubiera puesto de buen humor, y Yae simplemente sonrió sin decir una palabra.

-Uhm… así que ¿cómo conoces a Yae…?- Le pregunté.

-¿Hmm? Oh, cierto. Ya ves, su padre, Jubei, solía ser un instructor de espada para la familia Swordrick. Hace tiempo cuando yo era todavía un mocoso llorón, él realmente me puso a través del escurridor. Fue un verdadero desafío, enserio. Es difícil creer que ya hace veinte años de ello.

-Mi padre siempre habla de cómo, entre los espadachines que entrenó, ninguno era tan sabio ni tan talentoso como usted, vizconde-dono.

-¿Ohoho? ¡Me alegra oír eso! Aunque sea mera adulación, es reconfortante saber que mi viejo maestro habla tan bien de mí.- El vizconde sonrió alegremente, fiel a sus palabras. Pero Yae continuó hablando con él con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-También me dijo que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de conocerle, debería pedirle que intercambiara consejos sobre el juego de espadas-degozaru.

-Oho…- El vizconde entrecerró sus ojos, al parecer entusiasmado por las palabras de Yae.

¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa con este cambio en la atmósfera tan repentino…?

El jardín del vizconde (dojo)

Al entrar, no pude contener mi sorpresa. Después de todo, se veía exactamente como un dojo de kendo japonés.

Un suelo de madera pulida, varias espadas de madera colgando en la pared… completa con un santuario real.

-Este edificio fue creado por el Sr. Jubei, y fue construido por mi padre. Fue diseñado para tener una estética Eashen, como tú podrías ser capaz de decir.

-Me recuerda al dojo de vuelta en casa… Me hace sentir nostálgica-degozaru.

Ya somos dos, Yae. Ir a Eashen acaba de conseguir escalar mucho más alto en mi lista de tareas.

-Elige la espada de madera que más te convenga. Están alineadas por el tamaño de su agarre.- Después de ponerse el traje de entrenamiento, el vizconde fijó su faja y tomó una espada de madera. Yae, por otro lado, tomó unas cuantas espadas y trató de balancear cada una de ellas varias veces antes de decidir cuál se adaptaba mejor a ella. Poco después, se encontró cara a cara con el hombre.

-¿Alguno de ustedes está familiarizado con la magia de curación?

-Sabemos uno o dos hechizos.- Respondí levantando mi mano y mirando a Linze.

-Entonces no habrá necesidad de contenerse. Ven a mí con todo lo que tienes.- Cuando dijo eso, fuimos a sentarnos al borde del dojo para que no interrumpiéramos en su lucha.

Golpeado con la idea repentina de Draig, saqué mi smartphone. Bien ahora…

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?- Linze habló, mirándome totalmente confundida.

-Sólo una pequeña cosa para referencias futuras.- Mientras yo respondía, Elze asumió el papel de árbitro y tomó su lugar entre los luchadores.

Después de confirmar que estaban completamente listos, señaló el inicio.

-Ahora entonces… ¡comiencen!- Mientras la voz de Elze sonaba por todo el dojo, Yae se precipitó hacia el vizconde con la velocidad de una bala. Él detuvo el primer impacto de frente y bloqueó perfectamente cada uno de los numerosos ataques que siguieron.

Yae momentáneamente retrocedió y trató de ajustar su respiración. Sin embargo, a pesar de la oportunidad de oro, el vizconde no la atacó. En vez de eso, sólo observó sus movimientos.

Enfrentándose el uno al otro, se acercaron como si dibujaran una espiral hacia dentro. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se redujo hasta llegar a un punto que se convocó otro intercambio de espadas de madera… comenzando otra cadena viciosa de golpes.

Sin embargo, Yae era la única atacante. El vizconde se limitó a detenerlos, evadirlos y desviarlos, sin mostrar ningún signo de ir a la ofensiva.

-Ya veo… Así que es así.- Él cambió su espada a una posición más baja. Yae fijó su puntería y respiró mientras sus hombros se movían arriba y abajo en rápida sucesión. Era evidente que se estaba quedando sin resistencia.

-Tu esgrima es la adecuada. Incluso llegaría a llamarla ejemplar, ya que no veo ni siquiera un solo movimiento perdido. Es como lo que Jubei me enseñó.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-De ninguna manera. Sin embargo… no tienes nada más allá de ese nivel.

-¡¿Qu...?!-El vizconde cambió su espada a una posición hacia arriba y mostró su primer acto de agresión. Incluso yo podía sentir su aura eléctrica.

-¡En guardia!- Dio un paso adelante, y rápidamente saltó y cerró la distancia entre él y Yae. La espada que sostenía sobre su cabeza bajó rápidamente hacia la cabeza de ella. Yae respondió colocando su espada sobre sí misma.

Sin embargo… al momento siguiente, cayó al suelo con un sonido muy insatisfactorio. Podía oírla quejarse mientras se aferraba a uno de sus costados.

-¡S...Suficiente!- Elze proclamó el final del enfrentamiento. Si se hubiera tratado de una verdadera batalla, Yae habría sido perfectamente dividida por la mitad.

-Guh…-

-Por favor, abstente de moverte demasiado. Probablemente rompí algunas de tus costillas. Si les das la oportunidad, pueden perforar tus pulmones. ¡Tú el de allí! Ven y cúrala.

-Ah bien.

Mientras Yae se retorcía de dolor, puse mi mano sobre su costado y lancé un hechizo de curación. Cuanto antes mejor, probablemente debido al dolor que se desvanecía, su expresión se volvió tranquilizaba.

-Estoy bien ahora-degozaru…- Después de agradecerme, Yae se levantó y le dio al vizconde una sincera reverencia.

-Estoy agradecida por su guía-degozaru.

-Tu esgrima no tiene ningún lado oscuro real. Mezclas fintas y ataques reales, cargas y retrocedes cuando es necesario… Eres a la vez feroz y abierta. Sin embargo, una manera de usar tan apropiadamente la espada como la tuya no rompe los límites del entrenamiento del dojo. Pero, no estoy diciendo que eso es algo malo. Después de todo, la verdadera fuerza difiere dependiendo de la persona.- Los penetrantes ojos del vizconde atravesaron a Yae.

-¿Qué buscas de tu espada?- Ella no respondió a sus palabras. En vez de eso, ella solo miró su espada de madera.

-Es lo primero que debes aprender. Entonces, encontrarás tu verdadero camino. Y cuando lo hagas, siéntete libre de volver a mí.- Con esas últimas palabras, el vizconde abandonó el dojo.

-Oye, bueno… ¡No deberías preocuparte demasiado! Las batallas tienen que ver con la suerte. ¡Si perdiste, seguramente estarías obligada a perder de todos modos!

-…Elze-dono… no estás ayudando en absoluto-degozaru…- Yae miró a Elze con una expresión severa, lo que la hizo soltar una risa seca.

Linze tomó el control del carro para llevarnos al punto de control a través del cual podíamos salir del distrito noble.

-¿Qué vas a hacer desde aquí, Yae? Nosotros nos dirigimos de regreso a Reflet,- proclamó Elze.

-¿Qué es lo que debería hacer-degozaru…?

Maldita sea, se ve seriamente deprimida. Me recordó a un inútil asalariado que había perdido toda esperanza. Sentada en el lado de nuestro equipaje, Yae estaba mirando el lejano cielo con su barbilla descansando sobre sus manos.

-¡Si no tienes a dónde ir, deberías venir con nosotros a Reflet! ¡Entonces puedes unirte al gremio, formar un grupo, e incluso entrenar con nosotros a veces!- ¿A veces? Bueno, yo entendí lo que Elze quería. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, por lo que sería sido un fastidio si nos separáramos a este punto.

-Puede que no sea una mala idea-degozaru.

-¡Está bien, está decidido!

-En serio, eres tan contundente…- La energía de Elze me hizo adoptar una sonrisa irónica. Ella se aprovechó del abatimiento de Yae… ¿o tal vez sólo estaba siendo considerada a su manera? Cuando pensé en eso, nuestro carruaje llegó al puesto de control. Los soldados del puesto se acercaron a nosotros, y cuando Linze les mostró tímidamente la medalla que recibimos del duque, no vacilaron en dejarnos pasar. Hombre, el duque seguro es alguien influyente.

-El mundo es un lugar muy grande-degozaru… No pensé que fuera a enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte… Tengo un largo camino por recorrer-degozaru…- Yae murmuró lentamente esas palabras.

Así que todavía estaba concentrada en eso… Debe haber sido un gran shock.

-El impacto final especialmente… No entiendo cómo sucedió-degozaru. Pensé que la iba a desviar la espada como venía desde arriba… pero de alguna manera me golpeó en mi lado…

-¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡Yo estaba justo al lado de ti, pero ni siquiera yo vi lo que pasó! Cuando parpadee de repente estabas tumbada en el suelo, ¿sabes?- Para ayudar a Yae a procesarlo, Elze comenzó excitadamente explicando lo que vio.

-Es una vergüenza… Si tan sólo pudiera ver ese ataque una vez más-degoaru…

-Pero puedes- expliqué.

-¿…Perdón?- Mis palabras indiferentes hicieron que Yae pusiera una expresión bastante tonta y parpadeara repetidamente. Saqué mi smartphone, puse el duelo que acababa de grabar y lo reproduje para ella.

-¡¿Q...qué es esto?! ¡Ah! ¡E...Espera! ¡Esa soy yo! ¡Y el Vizconde-dono! ¡Elze-dono también-degozaru!

-Whoa, ¡¿qué demonios es esto?! ¡Se está moviendo! ¡Pero estoy aquí! ¿Eh? Espera, ¿de verdad es Linze? ¡¿Hermana?! ¡No, ella también está aquí! ¡¿Que está pasando?!

-Cálmense.

-¡Ay!

-¡Ouch…!

Dejé caer un ligero golpe en la parte superior de sus cabezas confundidas. Realmente necesitaban calmarse. No es que no fuera gracioso, porque de echo Draig se esta riendo, sin embargo.

-Esto es… algo así como mi magia Nula personal que permite la grabación de eventos para que puedas verlos de nuevo más tarde. Lo usé para registrar tu duelo.

-¡Esa magia es increíble-degozaru!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo se llama ese hechizo?

-Ah… smartphone, ¿supongo?

-Smawtforn… nunca había oído hablar de eso antes. Bueno lo que sea. Después de todo es magia no elemental.- Elze cruzó sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza. Yae, por otro lado, tomó mi smartphone y miró atentamente a la pantalla. Muy pronto, llegó a la escena donde fue derrotada.

-¡Aquí mismo-degozaru!- La espada que se suponía iba a caer sobre su cabeza estaba dirigiéndose hacia su lado todo el tiempo. ¿Huh? Estaba seguro de que era un impacto hacia su cabeza…

-¿Qué significa esto…?

-No lo sé…- le pregunté a Elze, que estaba observando a mi lado, pero ella parecía tan desorientada como yo.

-Issei-dono! ¿Es posible verlo de nuevo-degozaru?

-Sí. Tantas veces como quieras. ¿Debo ponerlo desde el principio? ¿O justo antes de que fueras derrotada?

-¡Antes de que fuera derrotada!

Lo puse en ese punto y le entregué el teléfono a Yae. El vizconde se acercaba a Yae y la golpeó justo en el lado. Él nunca fue a por su cabeza. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que…

-Espada de sombra

-¿Espada de sombra?- Estaba confundido por la palabra que ella silenciosamente murmuró.

-Es una técnica que convierte el espíritu de lucha en una hoja. Siendo una ilusión, no tiene ninguna sustancia. Sin embargo, puesto que está hecho de espíritu, tiene una presencia que puedes sentir-degozaru… Es por eso, antes de que te des cuenta, reconoces su existencia. Probablemente el vizconde colocó la espada de sombra para atacar desde arriba mientras golpeaba su hoja real en mi costado. ¡La espada de sombra estaba revestida de una cantidad de espíritu de lucha para usarla de distracción… mientras que la verdadera, que no podía sentir, vino del lado-degozaru! Sí… ¡Tomé el cebo que él puso-degozaru!

¿Entonces lo que mostró fue una ilusión? Pensé que una dosis fría de la realidad la haría quedarse aún más deprimida, pero en realidad estaba sonriendo. Y no parecía la sonrisa de alguien que se rindió… Era como si hubiera llegado a darse cuenta de algo. Sin embargo, sus murmullos sinceramente me asustaron.

-Mi esgrima no tiene lado oscuro-degozaru. Ahora veo lo que quiso decir-degozaru. A veces, no esperas aberturas en tu enemigo, sino que las creas tú mismo… Eso es interesante-degozaru

-Oye, Yae. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy-degozaru. Gracias, Issei-dono. Realmente me ayudaste-degozaru.- Ya que Yae parecía satisfecha, tomé de nuevo mi smartphone y lo puse en mi bolsillo. Bueno, fue bueno poder ayudarla a animarse.

-Voy a entrenar mucho y crecer aún más fuerte… ¡Con todos ustedes a mi lado-degozaru!

-¡Eso me gusta más! ¡No lo diría de otra manera!- Yae y Elze intercambiaron un golpe de palmas. Ah, las alegrías de la juventud.

-H... Hey, no se olviden de mí- Una voz ligeramente amarga vino desde la parte delantera del carruaje. Oh. ¡N-No es que nos hayamos olvidado de ti! Lo siento, Linze.

Ya que estábamos ya en la capital real, decidimos no perder la oportunidad. Ciertamente no estábamos cortos de dinero, así que decidimos pasar algún tiempo de compras. O, más bien, eso no fue decidido por mí. Me faltó coraje para resistir la voluntad de las tres chicas.

Dejamos nuestro carruaje en la posada, aunque nos costó bastante dinero porque no estábamos planeando pasar la noche, y decidimos que nos reuniríamos allí en tres horas.

Las tres chicas fueron a algún lugar juntas, pero decidí hacer algo yo solo. Realmente no quería ser su mula de equipaje. Por no hablar de que había algo que quería comprar para mí también.

Así que saqué mi smartphone, encontré donde estaba en el mapa y… me di cuenta de que la Capital era enorme. No esperaba menos la verdad.¿Hay una función de búsqueda? Muy bien, ti-en-da-de-ar-ma-du-ras…

Pronto, varios alfileres cayeron en el mapa, mostrando las ubicaciones de las tiendas de armadura en la zona. La más cercana estaba… ¿justo en frente de mí? Levanté la cabeza para ver una tienda de armadura con un letrero de escudo delante de ella. Ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo…

-¡Bienvenido!- Entré en la tienda para ver una abundante cantidad de escudos, armaduras, guanteletes y cascos. Detrás del mostrador al otro extremo de la habitación, vi a un amable comerciante que me sonreía.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo echar un vistazo?

-¡Por favor siéntase libre! Pruebe todo lo que quiera también.- Con el permiso concedido, empecé a mirar atentamente las piezas de armaduras. Ya estaba equipado con un arma, ya que compré una katana para mi primera asignación de gremio, y en cierto modo aplacé el conseguir una armadura despues de todo si necesitara protección tengo el siempre confiable Booster Gear para cualquier momento. Pero estar aquí me dio la oportunidad perfecta de comprar una para el tiempo que necesito huir y entrar en Balance Breaker, y no pretendía perderla. Era la capital real, después de todo, así que pensé que podría también conseguir algo bueno.

Muy bien, ahora…Valoraba mucho la movilidad, así que no pensé que sería adecuado cualquier tipo de armadura de metal. Moverse como una cacerola probablemente estaba destinado a ser una pesadilla.

Eso me dejaría con tipos más ligeros de armadura, como cuero…

-Disculpe, ¿cuál es la mejor armadura que tiene? Ah, no de metal, quiero decir.

-¿No metal? Probablemente sea esta armadura de rinoceronte manchado.

¿Rinoceronte manchado?

-Exactamente, un rinoceronte con manchas en él. La armadura hecha con su piel es más dura y duradera que las hechas de cuero estándar- Traté de golpear con mis nudillos en la armadura y de hecho la sentí muy dura.

-¿Y sigue siendo más débil que la armadura de metal?

-Bueno… a menos que esté encantada de alguna manera, así es la mayoría de las veces.

Encantada… Esa es cuando se agregan efectos mágicos a los equipos, ¿verdad…?Había oído que algunos artículos encantados muy codiciados se podían encontrar en ruinas antiguas, pero el reino mágico en el lejano Oriente realmente los producía en gran número.

-¿Vende armadura encantada?

-Lo siento, pero no. El equipo es muy caro. Creo que Berkut, la tienda de armaduras de la avenida oriental, vende cosas así, pero es exclusivo de los nobles.- El comerciante respondió con una expresión preocupada.

Exclusivo para los nobles, ¿eh? Es un preocupante —¿Me dejarían entrar si les mostrase esto?

-¿Qué es esto…? ¡Es... Esta es la medalla del duque…! ¡¿Es cercano al duque, señor?!- Al ver la medalla que recibí del duque, el tendero cambió instantáneamente su expresión.

-Entonces todo estará bien. Si el ducado te aprueba, no habrá problemas en absoluto.- Le di una propina con una moneda de plata para compensar el tiempo que había desperdiciado, luego salí de la tienda. Después de eso, siguiendo mi mapa, salí buscando esa tienda llamada Berkut.

Caminando por la Capital Real, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa por todas las razas no humanas que estaban vagando por aquí y allá. Había muchos no-humanoides, todos con sus rasgos únicos, pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fueron los hombres bestia.

No vi ni uno solo en Reflet, pero aquí, no puedes perderlos ni aunque lo intentes. Esos hombres bestiales no eran los que tenían cuerpos humanos y cabezas de animales, como, por ejemplo, el minotauro, eran como los yokais y la chica zorro que camina delante mio se parecia a Kunou. Con los oídos y la cola a un lado, no era diferente de un ser humano normal. Cabello largo y rubio brillante con orejas de zorro con las puntas negras. Una cola grande y esponjosa con el extremo blanco. También tenía otro par de orejas humanas, iguales que las nuestras. Linze dijo algo sobre ambos pares teniendo una función similar, pero yo realmente no entendía los detalles…

¿Oh? Esa chica-zorro parecía pérdida y confundida… ¿Estaba buscando a alguien? Su expresión parecía muy preocupada. Y sin embargo nadie la estaba ayudando. La gente de la gran ciudad aquí parecía tan fría como las de mi mundo.

De acuerdo, supongo que hablaré con ella.

-¿Está todo está bien?

-¡¿C-Ci?! ¡¿Qué paza?!

Vaya, la asusté tanto que olvidó cómo pronunciar las palabras. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía que conseguir que se tranquilizara. Después de todo, yo no era un extraño pervertido o algo similar… Al menos, no un lolicon. Al verla tan asustada, empecé a perder la confianza en esa convicción.

-Bueno, parecía que estabas en un apuro. Me preguntaba qué había pasado

-Ah, u-uhm… Yo… perdí a mi compañera

Ah, así que estaba perdida después de todo.

-De... Decidimos dónde nos encontraríamos si alguna vez nos separáramos, p... pero no sé dónde está el lugar…

La voz de la chica-zorro poco a poco se volvió débil. Podría jurar que acabo de ver sus oídos y cola caer de una manera profundamente triste.

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

-Uhm… ¿creo que era una tienda de magia llamada Luca…?

La tienda de magia llamada Luca… entendido. Saqué mi smartphone, realicé una búsqueda en el mapa… Y ahí estaba. Justo en el camino hacia Berkut también. Conveniente.

-Puedo llevarte allí. Está en camino hacia donde yo iba, de todos modos.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchaz grazias!- Oh, ella volvió a pronunciar mal. Qué cosa tan encantadora. Probablemente era más grande que Kunou. ¿Doce, quizá trece años…?

Siguiendo el mapa, caminamos por las calles. De camino, descubrí que su nombre era Arma.

-¿Es usted un turista, Sr Issei

-Nop, tenía algo de trabajo que hacer aquí. Sin embargo ya terminé con ello. ¿Y tú, Arma?

-Mi hermana tenía trabajo que hacer aquí, y vine con ella. Quería ver la capital.- Arma soltó una sonrisa brillante. Era casi como si la expresión preocupada de antes nunca hubiera existido.

Mientras entablamos una simple charla, pronto llegamos a la tienda de magia. Había una chica-bestia de pie delante de ella. Al notar a Arma, corrió rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-¡Arma!

-¡Ah, Hermana!- Arma corrió directamente al pecho de su hermana mayor. La dama la abrazó de inmediato. Por más obvio que parezca, también era una chica bestia zorro. , También claramente mayor. Probablemente una adulta. El aura de dignidad que la rodeaba la hacía parecer un poco como un soldado a diferencia del aura que desprendía Yasaka-San

-¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡¿Cómo pudiste perderte…?!

-Lo siento mucho… ¡Pero está bien! El Sr Issei me ayudó a llegar aquí.- Finalmente, al notar mi presencia, la mujer me dio una sincera reverencia.

-¿Has ayudado a mi hermana? Muchas gracias

-No es nada, enserio. Estoy contento de haberla conocido.

Ella se ofreció a pagarme, pero me negué porque tenía negocios de los que encargarme. Lo que hice no valía ninguna clase de recompensa. Después de una breve plática, me despedí. Arma no podía dejar de agitar su mano mientras yo me alejaba.

Mientras me dirigía hacia Berkut después de dejar a las dos atrás, no pude dejar de notar que los edificios y tiendas a mi alrededor se estaban volviendo cada vez más sofisticados. Después de un tiempo, finalmente llegué a mi destino.

-Maldita sea, este lugar parece realmente caro- El edificio formal de ladrillo me hizo sentir un poco tímido. Era como una tienda de marca.

Me sentí fuera de lugar. Parecía que incluso tomaban una cuota por entrar. Bueno, no es como si hubiera guardias o algo. Sabiendo que estar dé pie alrededor no me llevaría a ninguna parte, tomé una respiración profunda y entré.

Al pasar por la grandiosa puerta, fui rápidamente recibido por una joven.

-Bienvenido a Berkut. ¿Es su primera vez aquí, señor?

-Ah, sí. Nunca he estado aquí antes.

-Bien, entonces. ¿Podría usted tener algo que pruebe su posición social o una invitación que le permita comprar aquí?

Ya veo. No hay posibilidad de que los clientes plebeyos sean permitidos, ¿eh?Nobles y sólo los invitados. Saqué la medalla del duque y se la mostré a la tendera. A diferencia del hombre de la tienda anterior, la señora no estaba perpleja en lo más mínimo y simplemente inclinó su cabeza.

-Entonces todo está bien. Muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿para qué negocio ha venido aquí?

-Me gustaría echar un vistazo a sus armaduras encantadas

-Entendido. Por este camino, por favor- La seguí hasta una esquina de la tienda, donde me encontré con una variedad de armaduras, desde placas brillantes con un brillo desconcertante hasta guantes de cuero de aspecto barato que no parecían de ninguna manera especiales.

-¿Están todas encantadas?

-Es correcto. Por ejemplo, este Escudo Espejo de Plata está encantado para reflejar hechizos ofensivos, mientras que este Guantelete de Demi-Fuerza de Dios tiene un encantamiento de realza la fuerza muscular colocado directamente en él-…Bueno, podría sentir la magia de ellos. Ahora, ¿cuándo pude percibir eso? Probablemente la intromisión de Dios o era que estoy acostumbrado a la magia. No debo pensar demasiado en ello.

-Señor, ¿qué es exactamente lo que busca?

-Ah, algo no metálico… Básicamente, una armadura ligera, pero duradera.

-En ese caso… ¿podría sugerir esta chaqueta de cuero? Está encantada para resistir los cortes, las llamas y los relámpagos- Hmm… Eso sonaba bien, pero el diseño era sólo… La palabra poco conveniente no podría describir lo llamativo que era. Además, el bordado draconiano en la parte de atrás era simplemente embarazoso.

De repente, noté un abrigo rojo colgado en la esquina de la tienda. Era una larga chaqueta con forro de piel en las mangas y el cuello.

-¿Qué hay de esa?- Dije mientras señalaba hacia el abrigo que noté.

-Está encantado para resistir cortes, calor, frío, y con resistencias de golpe. Además, tiene una notable resistencia a la magia ofensiva, pero hay un pequeño problema con ella

-¿Cuál es?

-La resistencia a la magia sólo funciona para las afinidades mágicas que tiene el portador. No sólo eso, sino que les hace tener doble daño a las afinidades que no tienen.

-[Por lo tanto, alguien con afinidad de Fuego sería muy resistente al fuego, pero si no tuviera afinidad con el Viento, la resistencia al rayo no sólo sería ineficaz, sino que también le haría doble daño]- Dijo Draig en mi mente explicandome, realmente es bueno tener a mi buen compañero

Pero ahora que lo entiendo este abrigo es una verdadera espada de doble filo. Funcionaría maravillosamente si el portador luchaba contra monstruos del mismo elemento, pero cuando iba más allá de eso, los riesgos eran demasiado grandes…

-[¡Bueno, no es como si te importara! ¡Después de todo, tienes afinidad por todos los elementos!]- dijo Draig

-¿Puedo probármelo?

-Adelante.

Tomé el abrigo, examiné la textura y me lo puse. El tamaño era justo. Traté de moverme un poco, y no parecía perjudicar mi movilidad, ni se sentía extraño de ningún modo. Me gustó.

-¿Cuánto por ésta?

-Lo pondremos barato y lo venderemos por ocho monedas de oro.

Cada uno era tan grande como una moneda de quinientos yenes, y tenía grabados de algo parecido a un león. ¿Y eso era después de hacerlo barato? Duele en la cartera, si me preguntas…Puede que haya sido justo, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta los efectos. Mi sentido del valor del dinero estaba realmente deformado…

-Está bien, lo acepto. Aquí está el pago.

-Una moneda de platino, entendido. Espere aquí un momento- Ella regresó al mostrador y volvió con una bandeja de dinero sosteniendo dos monedas de oro. Las tomé, las puse en mi cartera y me dirigí hacia la salida.

-Muchas gracias por su patrocinio. ¡Esperamos con impaciencia su próxima visita!- Ella inclinó su cabeza y me vio al salir de Berkut.

Y así, finalmente conseguí una buena armadura. Aunque me costó lo de un brazo y una pierna…

Después de comprar el abrigo, tuve una comida en un restaurante cercano y volví a visitar la tienda de magia, Luca, donde dejé a Arma. Sin embargo, ni ella ni su hermana estaban allí.

Después de mirar alrededor por un tiempo, compré un libro sobre magia Nula. Cuando se trataba de los seis elementos, la gente normalmente compraba libros de la afinidad apropiada, aprendía los hechizos, los practicaban y los hacían suyos. Sin embargo, la magia nula era única para los individuos. ¿No había algo peculiar en la venta de ese libro?

Incluso tenía un diccionario que enumeraba todos los misteriosos hechizos que jamás se registrarían en este mundo. Y, por supuesto, una parte abrumadoramente grande de ella era no-elemental. Era un verdadero tesoro para alguien como yo.

Bastante barato. Pero eso era obvio. Después de todo, no era realmente para enseñar magia. No se habría sorprendido si estaba escrito con el ocio en mente.

Después, compré un recuerdo para Micah, un surtido de galletas y volví a donde debía reunirme con las demás. Ya que estaba oscureciendo.

-Ah, finalmente está aquí. ¡Eres demasiado lento!- dijo Elze, claramente reprendiéndome.

-¿Huh? Todas llegan temprano. Ni siquiera es la hora que acordamos- Las tres me estaban esperando en la posada, junto a nuestro carro, claramente transportando una carga más grande que antes. ¿Cuánto compraron?

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa con el abrigo, Issei?- Elze habló con un tono pícaro y comenzó a examinar mi compra.

-Ah, este abrigo está encantado. Disminuye los efectos de toda magia ofensiva y da resistencia a los cortes, al calor, al frío y a los ataques de impacto

-¿Resistencia a toda magia ofensiva? Wow… ¿Cuánto costó?

-Ocho monedas de oro.

-¡¿Ocho?! Te han timado… Espera, en realidad, considerando el efecto, eso puede ser justo- Al parecer, los sentidos monetarios de Elze tampoco eran los mejores.

Con todos nosotros finalmente reunidos, subimos al carro y despegamos. Yae tomó las riendas y, como estábamos un poco sobrecargados, decidí sentarme a su lado.

Podríamos usar un [Gate] para regresar instantáneamente a Reflet, pero no quería que destacáramos demasiado. Por lo tanto, decidimos usarlo después de que dejemos la Capital Real.

Al salir, ni siquiera tuvimos que mostrar nuestras medallas cuando cruzamos el puesto de control de nuevo. Casualmente cabalgando en el carruaje, esperé hasta que la Capital parecía realmente distante antes de que le dijera a Yae que se detuviera.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer aquí, Issei-dono?- Ignorante acerca de [Gate, Yae me preguntó con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿Debo apuntar a una de las carreteras que hay cerca de la ciudad en lugar de la ciudad?

-Sí, eso es lo más lógico- Al oír la confirmación de Elze, imaginé el lugar donde quería aparecer y concentrar mi magia.

-[Gate]- Una gigantesca puerta de luz apareció ante nosotros. La remodelé para que el carro pudiera encajar.

-¡¿Qu... Qué es esto-degozaru?!

-Bien, muévete, muévete- Ignorando la mirada perpleja de Yae, la apresure para mover el carro por el [Gate]. Una vez que pasamos por el portal, nos encontramos con la vista de un gran atardecer escondiéndose detrás de las montañas al oeste de Reflet.

-Esta magia es tan útil… ¡No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente!- Proclamó Linze.

-Reduce un viaje de cinco días a un solo momento, después de todo

-Aunque es una pena que no puedes ir a lugares que no has visitado antes

-¡¿Alguien finalmente me dirá lo que está pasando aquí-degozaru?!- Cuando Yae se estaba perdiendo en la absoluta confusión, estábamos abrumados por el alivio de finalmente regresar a casa. Ya estaba oscuro, así que decidimos dejar para mañana informar a Zanac.

Nos detuvimos frente a la Luna Plateada y entramos a informar a Micah de nuestro regreso. Tan obvio como podría parecer, el lugar no había cambiado ni un poco. Después de todo, cinco o seis días no fueron mucho. Sin embargo, hubo un cambio que realmente se destacó.

-¡Bienvenidos!- La persona que nos saludaba desde detrás del mostrador era un hombre de aspecto duro con una barba roja.

¿Huh? ¿Quién es éste?

-Uhh, nos estábamos quedando aquí… y acabamos de regresar de un trabajo

-Ahh, así que ya estaban aquí antes, ¿eh? Lo siento, es la primera vez que veo ya a todos.

-Umm, ¿dónde está Micah?

-¿Huh? ¿Ya regresaron? Seguro que trabajan rápido- Una Micah vestida de delantal salió de la cocina.

-Micah… ¿quién es este tipo?

-Oh, claro, todavía no lo han conocido, ¿verdad? Este es mi padre. Justo cuando se fueron, volvió de un reaprovisionamiento de muy lejos.

-Mi nombre es Dolan. Encantado de conocerlos

-Ya… veo- Él extendió su mano, y yo reaccioné reflexivamente.

Bueno, él y Micah compartían el color del pelo. Y parecía que podían compartir muchos rasgos de carácter también… Al igual que la falta de cuidado para los pequeños detalles. Pero honestamente, me alegré de que ella no heredara su rostro.

Aparentemente, Dolan estaba comprando especias en las tierras del sur. Era difícil conseguir sal, pimienta y otros condimentos localmente, así que a menudo iba y compraba lotes—los suficientes para todas las tiendas de aquí.

-Ah, señor Dolan, ¿podrías preparar un cuarto para esta chica?

-Si

Empujé suavemente a Yae delante del mostrador. A medida que pasaba por el proceso de registro, empezamos a llevar nuestras cosas a nuestras habitaciones. Elze se fue para devolver el carro.

-Oh, Micah. Te traje un recuerdo

-¡Wow, gracias! ¿Cómo estuvo la capital?

-Era enorme. También había un montón de gente- Le di las galletas y en broma le di a su pregunta una respuesta directa.

Después de todo salimos del lugar bastante rápido. Ni siquiera pasamos un día allí. Siempre tenía la opción de ir allí de nuevo con [Gate] así que pensé hacer una visita más adecuada la próxima vez.

Micah celebró nuestro regreso seguro con una gran cena. Todos comimos mucho de lo que ella nos dio, pero ninguno de nosotros pudo sostener una vela a Yae, quien comió varias veces más que cualquiera de nosotros. Su metabolismo era realmente algo extraordinario. Incluso Micah y Dolan estaban sin palabras.

Al final, Yae fue la única que tuvo los gastos de comida añadido a su cuota de alojamiento. Sólo lo justo, si me lo preguntas.

Fin Del Capítulo

Así concluye un cap más, este fue algo más corto que los demás bueno unas cosas ya acabe con el periodo de evaluación así que puedo hacer los fic más seguido además cree hacer poco otro fic Izayoi en infinite stratos además pausare un tiempo el fic de shinmai ya que en si no siento que sea un crossover siendo que meti tantos personajes de otros animes además de dxd y shinmai

bueno con todo esto dicho contestare los reviews

 **Mensajero del sur:** si se lo daré pero aún no hay situaciones donde se pueda dar

 **Black Etherias833:** si ami tampoco me gusta el eco de que a cualquier parte enlos con las tetas pero no te procures si lo haré pervertido cuando tena que serlo y no te preocupes por lo del nombre

 **antifanboy:** por el momento solo puedo decir que avanzare a full con smartphone por que hay una parte más adelante en la historia donde puedo volver al mundo de dxd

 **pirata:** si no mal recuerdo hay una parte donde creo que la podra usar

 **godseater28:** si usualmente los animes no adaptan todo de una historia y no creo cambiar mucho la escena


End file.
